UPDATED: New Age Salem
by RayneFire
Summary: Same great story, just updated and tweaked to make it better. Ryan was just trying to get through high school. Attracting the attention of Reid Garwin was the least of her worries. Or so she thought. Would she have to trust the Ipswich boys to help her when her life became endangered and complicated? Could she trust Reid? Could she trust what the soul desires?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"—the Salem Witch Trials, while many people died, even more were born in these desolate times. Those who were through tot be born of the devil or shows any magical qualities were condemned on spot, led into unfair trials, and hunted to their deaths." Ryan Sage Siris stood in front of her history class giving here presentation on the Salem Witch Trials. She loved this time period, nearly as much as her love for medieval history. Her connection and interest went closer than most people realized and a fact she kept hidden since birth. But, as much as she loved the topic at hand, she despised with a fiery passion talking to groups of people, especially when the majority of them didn't care. But as this was thirty percent of her final grade she would suffer through it. "This unfair punishment was a result of misunderstandings and the fact it has been happening for generations, well the beginning of time really.

"So is magic real? I believe so, it's all around you. While it may not be cauldrons of Macbeth, it is the softest change in light. While not eye of newt, and frog warts, as often depicted, but how the earth moves and things grow. It is a way of life that many still practice, even today, despite the fear. Many still have the gift, the calling, but it comes with a price. As all magick does. Research dictates that it can prolong your life, erasing age so to speak –"

"So all we need is a little hocus pocus, fairy dust, and a magic wand – and poof – your wrinkles will disappear." Justin Irving spoke from the middle of class, where his football coach had delegated players to sit. Snickering along with his friends, Ryan frowned at his lack of interest and knowledge of natural beauty. But mostly at his lack of intellect in general.

Ms. Scarlett sat at her desk gave him a disapproving gaze. "Mr. Irving do you have an actual argument, or are you attempting to be funny?" She stated loudly enough for the entire class to hear her. Teaching for 30 years she had seen her fair share of jocks that came to 'just get by'. She knew Justin was good at sports, but his lackadaisical 'I can get away with anything' attitude was annoying at best. Still it didn't stop her from attempting to teach the amber eyed, sienna haired sports star some manners and some history before he ultimately failed her class.

"Both Ms. Scarlet." He stated in mock eagerness. Diverting his gaze from her livid stare, all because he interrupted the bookworm. He didn't care he just wanted to show the bookworm he could get under her skin. Maybe impress a few of the other girls, but ultimately just to disrupt the flow of normality. From the look on her face he could tell she was pissed. So, sauntering down the aisle, passing rows of century's old oak seats and desks he came to the platform where Ryan stood. She was just as tall as he was, impressive for a girl, since he was an inch from being six foot. Dark auburn hair was high in a ponytail that fell down her back. Her bangs were trained to cover one eye, and while Irving didn't care particularly much for books or school, he did appreciate women's' bodies, if not her mind. In his mind he would have women mute so they wouldn't be able to talk, too bad he missed what his father called the 'Golden Age of Men' where women where only good for warming the bed and the oven.

Continuing on his thorough once-over, almond shaped eyes turned slightly downward near her nose. Bright blue, he was sure they were contacts, and were glaring at him under the simple eyebrows. Cheekbones were slanted dramatically and showed through taut skin. Her nose was slender, her lips full. Unfortunately her skin was marred by a faint scar that cut across her cheek and lips. Irving noticed that the rest of her body was a nice package, and while not overly skinny, hips flared nicely, her stomach was flat, and her legs went on for days. He despised her because she didn't fawn over him, be at his beck and call. He loathed her because she was beautiful and smart, but wouldn't bow to him or swear to have his babies.

Ryan continued to sneer at him as he waltzed up the podium stairs, and wondered how he got into a class with being nearly illiterate; but he was a jock, a good player when he remembered his teammates, and if his parents continued to pay elaborate monetarily gifts then their son would at least look smart. "This is a joke right?" She muttered to him when he stood next to her.

"She sure doesn't like you Irving." She heard a guy say, chuckling lightly. Looking where the voice was she saw it was Reid Garwin, one of the 'oh-so' famous Ipswich Boys. Handsome enough, she stared at him, and his friends laughing at some joke. Shaggy blonde hair nearly covered deep blue eyes that would make the waters of the North Sea weep. Yet he had one of the biggest attitudes and shortest fuses. All the Ipswich Sons did, thought Reid's seemed to distance them all. Tyler Sims, the only one she had any contact with, sat next to him with a wide grin plastered on his face, eyes sparkled under his spiked brown hair.

"Shut up Reid" Caleb Danvers, glared at his friend, more like brothers, she thought, but they were all so different. The oldest of the four his eyes were the exact shade of molten chocolate, add to the model sweep of cheekbones and pouting lips, he was just as handsome. Their leader by far, the other three sought his advice and listened (even when they didn't want to). Pogue to his right, looked to be the typical bad boy with shoulder length blonde hair, broad shoulders and a lean waist. Chiseled features shared by all of them led to light green eyes and thin but firm lips. His relationship with Kate Tunney belayed that image, as their committed relationship was past the two year mark, it was fair to say that as 'bad' as he was, he was very much in love with his girlfriend.

Ms. Scarlet slammed her gavel against her desk and much like a judge called for order in the classroom. "Mr. Irving if you could perhaps enlighten us with your argument we could clear this up."

Thinking for a moment Justin smirked before addressing his fan group. "Right – well the truth is that witches, warlocks never existed." he said proudly folding his arms across his chest.

"That's completely opposite of what you said." Ryan reminded him. "Make up your mind, or did you get his too many times in the head attempting to score?"

The room erupted in laughter. Justin leaned against the podium more, making Ryan wonder if he leaned any further forward if the wood would crack from the weight of the muscular body. "Fine." Pausing Justin looked over to where Ms. Scarlet sat. "When did witchcraft begin?" Pausing briefly to see if anyone would answer – continuing when they didn't he started his ill attempt to explain. "Back before they kept written records. People went through life telling what their grandparents did, and when they finally wrote it down it was warped. Twisted, so that no one could tell truth from fiction. Add in the amounts of alcohol and smoking mountain plants getting high as –"

"Were you not listening to any of the lectures?" Ryan cut in exasperated, though he had a valid point about the written records, she'd be doomed to let him know. "You arrogant self-involved pig! Scribes wrote the accounts. If you could comprehend beyond an elementary based level you would understand. Other accounts were written by priests who knew nothing but the truth, which condemned any witches to death –"

Losing ground Justin cut her off. "Movies claim that –"

"Movies!" Ryan turned to face her teacher. "Ms. Scarlet, he has no argument. He hasn't read a book in who knows how long. What he says has no relevance." She turned back to Justin and the class. "Yes, Justin, movies can play into pieces of history. But they weren't around in the 1600 and 1700's. They aren't truth, they're contorted into what the audience –" The bell rung, and students immediately forgot the class and began to pack.

"Ok guys, next week we move onto the Civil War. Read pages three hundred to four-fifty." Ms. Scarlett yelled over the loud murmurs of a class packing up.

Ryan sighed, stacked her notes, then head towards her seat to gather her bags, when someone bumped into her forceful enough that she pitched forward. All her notes fluttered to the floor. "Watch it, freak." Justin's voice rang above the laughter, glaring up at him as she knelt to retrieve her papers, he shrugged and slung his arms around a brunette gone bleach blonde, and a read head. Ignoring the pain in her should from the pass she busied herself to gather the papers.

"Stupid conceited, egotistical jackass." she muttered, noticing that some of her papers had footprints on them from dirty soles.

"You forgot inconsiderate, lame-brained, and pussy." A cool voice stated above her. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she looked up at Reid who held out some papers to her, his 'brothers' came to stand behind him and were waiting for him to finish. Ryan ignored the hand that was held out to her and pushed to her feet, took the papers and proceeded to lose her balance. Reid immediately steadied her as she fumbled and didn't miss the tensing when he grabbed her arms. Ryan jerked away from him, something that didn't go unnoticed. "Those words fit as well. Thanks" She added before turning and walking to her desk, when she saw that her bag was missing "Of all the low-life—"

"Looking for these?" Ryan whirled to see that he had her bags and books.

Opening her mouth, she couldn't come up with a retort. When Reid saw this, he shrugged and said "Just being nice." She looked at him skeptically, but what got him was the urge to touch her skin and to see if it was as smooth as it looked. Shaking his head mentally he purged his mind of that thought.

"Nice isn't in your vocabulary." She told him forcefully, taking her things and turning she left them standing there. Walking alone through the hallway she headed to her dormitory, Annie, her roommate had already left for the weekend, leaving Ryan to her own means – again. She made a mental note to clean their room and go shopping for provisions. Maybe she'd take a nice long swim.

"You know studies show too much thinking is actually bad for you." A warm and deep voice told her. Caleb – Ryan thought, she didn't know how long he was walking with her, nor did she care. But, somehow the lines etched in her brow eased with his easy smile.

"Caleb," she said quietly. "I like to think. Excuse me I have things to do." She stated softly.

"Wait –"he added quickly, catching up with before she could disappear into the crowd." Your presentation it was impressive. Where did you gather the information?"

On guard, despite herself she clipped her next words. "By the same methods that have been used for decades. Look, I don't know what you want, but I do have to go."

He smiled. "Big date?"

Blue eyes icing over, it shocked Caleb to see her turn so cold instantaneously. "You and your so-called brothers need to stay away from me." With that she all but ran down the corridor, dodging students, desperately seeking solitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you know about Ryan Siris?" Caleb asked Tyler, Pogue, and Reid at the local hangout – Nicky's. Dingy, old, scarred floors and tables were placed haphazardly around the room while foosball and pool tables took up the other half of the room. Nicky, a middle aged man, the size of a bulldozer, with a gut to match, didn't put up shit in his place. He was bald, had tattoos, but had a knack for creating delicious food and being fair on all accounts no matter who was in a scuffle. You get in a fight; you take it somewhere else because you just got kicked out – literally or figuratively. You break stuff and get into a fight, you better find another place to hang because you and all parties involved are banned until you are put into Nicky's good graces again – usually takes about a year or two. The Jut box was in of the middle the main room, and was constantly pumping out classic hits, from the Rolling Stones to Joan Jett, regardless of the tunes or how old they were, crowds were drawn in, tables shoved back, and inadvertently a dance floor forms.

The Ipswich Boys frequented the spot weekly, guzzled down pounds of fries, wings, and burgers while discussing any and all interests that were safe for open ears. Pogue, sipping on his drink thought for a second then shrugged. "Nothin', why?"

"She's kind of hostile." Reid added.

Tyler whispered his reply, "Has reason to be, keeps people away. Smartest girl in our class, and advanced for her age."

"Meaning –"

"Meaning" Tyler started, "she's a year younger than use, and she had a bad break-up."

Reid chuckled, "WE have all had those, well except for Poguey boy here who decided to settle down early."

"Bite me."

"Rather not – might catch something." He said ducking a fry that was catapulted at his head.

Ignoring them Caleb turned towards Tyler. "What's so bad about the break-up?"

Tyler picked up a wing, cleaned to spotless and chose his words carefully. Not that he and Ryan were friends by any means, but gossiping about this type of stuff never was his thing. "Apparently some prick dumped her after she refused to sleep with him. Rumor has it - rumor has it that he knocked her around a little, threatened some, especially about if he couldn't have her than no one would. That type of shit. Since then she's never dated, never looked at a guy with interest. Might be too afraid, even though it was two years ago. He was a senior when she was a sophomore. I think she was 15." Pogue and Reid stopped bickering and picked up that last bit of the conversation. Caleb was furious. They all were.

"Where's the asshole now?" Caleb asked slowly.

"Why is he still breathing?" Reid asked at the same time.

"At Yale, last someone mentioned it, which is also the same time I caught all this information. Apparently he's big man on campus, comes from old money and throws his weight around a lot."

"Name?"

"No clue. Look, I get it, he's a fucker. But that's all I know. Ryan's kept to herself, and in the classes we're in together she keeps to herself. I talk to her every now and then but getting her to actually open up about something is like pullin' teeth from a jacked up shark. She's not like the majority of us."

"Meaning?"

"She's here on scholarships."

Nodding, they all understood. "So, people look down on her." Loosening his tie, and shrugging out of the scarlet jacket, he headed to the pool tables. Tyler, Reid, and Pogue followed suit and they played a couple of games. Making ridiculously bets and talking about nothing in particular before it circled around to Ryan again when Caleb stated out of the blue, "I've seen her in the library."

"Works there." Tyler stated easily taking his shot, sinking a solid in a corner pocket.

"Kate and I have seen here at the Restaurant by the Cove." Pogue added as taking his shot.

"Volunteers at the shelter." When they all looked at him, he shrugged. "What? I don't get it though - why work so much?"

"What else will she do?" Caleb asked him, sinking the eight and calling the game.

"I dunno. A waste to spend all that time working." He stated easily, walking back to the

"You aren't going to ask her out are you?" They gathered there things and looked at Reid. Before anyone said anything Caleb broke in again and said. "Let me rephrase that, don't ask her out."

"Why the hell not?"

Tyler spoke up, pushing his way through the doors of Nicky's, walking to his Hummer. "Not your type. No inflated chest, she has a brain. She has morals."

"Plus, her vision isn't lacking." Pogue added.

"Up yours." They piled into the Hummer. He wasn't going to ask her out anyways, was just curious. "Party tonight?"

Chimes of "Hell yeah," echoed past the blasting metal music.

"No trouble Reid." Caleb warned him. But Reid's mind was elsewhere, though he glared at the front seat for good measure.

The party was wild enough. A bunch of high school kids in a large field near the cliffs. Many were getting high as kites and drinking too much for their own good, but it didn't stop them. For the life of her, Ryan didn't understand the allure of drinking too much and not being able to remember what happened the next day. She stumbled over the terrain as she headed to the bonfire. Being the only true source of light, she focused on it rather than the shadows. She heard the loud music and kept passing couples who were rushing to their cars to finish the heat the alcohol, marijuana, and whatever substance they got their hands on brought upon them.

She didn't know why she came, usually Saturday she was serving tables at The Cove, but she was called out because it was slow. She felt trapped in her dorm so she thought she'd catch up with Devlin, one of her few friends in her classes, who typically spun the music at parties around campus. Before she left to set up, Dev picked out Ryan's wardrobe, mixing and matching their clothes, telling Ryan she needed to live more, and have fun. Blowing her hair out of her eyes, Ryan berated herself on the high heeled boots she had splurged on four years ago, but she needed to get out of her 'bubble' apparently. So she borrowed a pair of khaki skinny pants, paired them with the boots and a deep red corset style shirt Dev pushed on her. It hugged her body, and she had to remember not to tug at it, or pull the sleeves that were off her shoulder up. She felt out of place as people looked at her. Staring ahead though, her military style duster fluttered around her ankles, she drew the wide hood down around her face as much as possible. Her hair was scrunched with product, and fell around her shoulders, her bangs though were straight and trained to sweep across her forehead and down the side of her face. As she drew close the bonfires harsh heat she tried to hear the waves crashing against the rocks below, wanting to feel their comfort when she caught the conversation of two girls.

"Who are they?"

"There here." her companion told her. Kate Tunney, Pogue's girlfriend, "some say they're the descendants of the original settlers. People call them the Sons of Ipswich."

"If you believe in that type of stuff." Ryan chimed in, lowering her hood, auburn hair flickered in the firelight, and her eyes seemed to be more radiant than before. "Most girls, only want to date them for their good looks, and swimmer bodies. Witches blood is only a perk."

"Ryan –"Kate said heatedly. "I'm not that type. But, this is Sara, she's a transfer. Sara – Ryan. Surprised you're here girl."

"Dev is here somewhere; she dressed me up and told me I needed to get out. I was supposed to meet up with her at some point."

"Far end, spinning on her tables."

Nodding, Ryan put her hood back up. She began to walk away, but turned and glanced at Kate. "I never thought you were with Pogue because of his looks and superficial things."

"Thanks."

Ryan walked away knowing Kate was one of the few girls at school who only wanted to be with Pogue because of who he was.

"Who were you talking to?" Pogue asked. Watching the figure, which was obviously female walk away, causing the green eyed monster to go back to sleep.

"Ryan."

Shocked they all looked to where she disappeared into the crowd. "Why would she be here?" Pogue wondered, looking at the others.

Kate shrugged. "Something about meeting up with Devlin." When they all gave her blank stares she laughed. "It's a girl you don't know." Tyler broke away from them to catch up with Ryan. He heard Kate make introductions to her new roommate. Reid mentioned something about his grandma, that caused Tyler to shake his head before their words were drown out by the music. Reid seemed to be more screwed up in the head as of late, he definitely wasn't on top of his game, especially if he was comparing beautiful women to his grandmother. Spotting Ryan, Tyler saw she was talking to a girl with jet short black hair that was spiked. Multiple piercings blinked in the firelight, and her pixie face was flushed with heat. Fingers moved deftly over the turn tables the poured out Rob Zombie, and the Franchise Boyz. Must be Devlin, he wondered, and was oddly transfixed on her. Blinking a couple of times, he saw that Ryan looked rather hot in what she wore, when she turned and caught his stare, she said something quickly to her friend before taking her leave. Devlin stared at him, shook her head, flicked him off, and resumed her spinning.

Slightly abashed by the hostility that radiated from Dev, Tyler sought to catch up with Ryan. Calling her name three or four times she finally stopped and turned to glare at him. "What?" She said frustrated. She had enough of people. She had enough of the Sons of Ipswich. "Would you leave me alone?"

"What?"

"You, and your so called brotherhood. Leave me alone. Before Thursday you barely spoke to me. Now all four of you, well three as Pogue has better things to do, are seeking me out. Reid more than all of you." Ryan thought back to the numerous times the past couple of days when he would just randomly pop up. "Look, I'm telling you I've got nothing either of you want. Please. Just stay away. I've got to go" And hide, she thought, as she hurried away leaving a stunned Tyler standing in the fading firelight.

"I'm telling you, something is up with her."

"Like what?" He asked toweling his hair dry. Skin still wet with beads of water, his boy was honed from the hours of swimming. He was already reamed about popping up around Ryan, he couldn't help it though. For some inexplicable reason he was becoming more drawn to her. He didn't care about an old boyfriend, who should be sent to a special corner of hell for beating up on a woman, but that was neither here nor there. What was more important was the unusual tug he felt like he was supposed to be around her. They were right; he shouldn't pop up and scare her. He shouldn't even be interested in her, but there was something alluring about her inconsequential way of life. Add in the physical attraction that caused his body to tighten to the point of eruption – he was screwed.

"I don't know, but I'm going to do laps."

"I'll come with you."

Tyler shook his head in amusement. "Dude, you just took a shower."

"You're point. I'll take another one." Dropping his towel he grabbed his suit of the bedpost and changed. In a matter of minutes that were walking to the pool. All he needed was a good long swim to get his mind away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Locking the doors behind her Ryan headed towards the pool through the girls locker room. Making her rounds to ensure that all doors were locked and bolted, she wanted to make sure she had her privacy while swam. Setting her towel on the long length of the pool she carefully stripped and folded her clothes in a neat pile, habitually tucking her underwear and bra in the folds of her pants. Letting her hair fall from the tie she shook it loose before she dove into the water.

Sinking to the bottom she watched as her hair fanned around her, looking redder here in the water than we it was dry. She closed her eyes; felt the familiar tug and stretch of skin knowing when she opened her eyes there would be a pale green tail that stretched from top of her hips well past the point of her toes. Smiling she enjoyed the feel of the smooth scales that ran up to the sides of her ribcage fading into skin right before they reached her breasts. Not iridescent like her mothers had been, the greens and few splotches of blues allowed for easy camouflage in the Atlantic waters, especially in the cover near her mother's home. She frowned at the splotchy patterns of brown scales that were rough to the touch, these brown splotches stood against the pattern of her scales and the cream of her skin. Scars, she thought with disgust, even in this form they followed her.

Refusing to dwell on the blemishes she swam playfully along the bottom of the pool. She never understood why the chlorine didn't bother her as it did others of her kind. After her thirteenth birthday when she was able to turn completely by herself and accepted the truth of her bloodline after the mark of her grandmother's clan showed up, the crescent shape moon and starfish on her hip marking her as a sea witch her grandmother hid her on land giving her the gift to switch whenever she so chose no matter where. And when they moved to Massachusetts and started to go to Spencer she used the indoor pool as much as she could be in her own shell without being in the ocean where threats always loomed. She accepted her fate gracefully, just as her mother taught her to swim with grace, would she soon wield power with the same grace that had been passed down for generations. Her mother did not receive the same gift making it the 3rd time when The Gift skipped a generation. Making it the third time when something profound in their lineage and history would come to pass.

Settling in the corner of the deepest darkest part of the pool, with her mass of hair floating around her, she thought back to the research on the Sons of Ipswich. There was something about them, all of them, and their sudden interest.

"All the lights, but the ones in the pool are off." Tyler stated as he looked through the windows. Strange, they thought, the lights were never known to be off, at least not all of them. He walked to the locker room and frowned when he tried the door.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Locked." His eyes flashing black for a second and the door bounced opened lightly, "They're never locked."

Bright lights flooded the locker room and as they traveled to the pool area they found the doors to the pool locked as well. Reid made short work of them and stopped dead in his tracks. "No fucking way -"

Looking around him Tyler stared at the figure in the pool. "Ryan?"

Reid and Tyler could only stare at the bare back the was muscled lightly, sporting lines and patches of brown and what looked to be – scales as their eyes moved further down. She turned at her name, her arms immediately crossing over her chest, she sank lower in the water. Her towel, she remembered, was at the other end of the pool near the diving board. She shot across the water, only to have it snatched away by Reid. "Give it to me." Ryan reached for it, plastering herself against the rough concrete cement wall.

"Come and get it," he smirked.

It happened so quickly Reid didn't have time to react. Ryan bunched her body and exploded from the water. Twisting her body as she wrenched the towel out of his hand and had the smug satisfaction of her fluke smacking him in the face when she dove back in the pool. She reached the shallow ended and wrapped the wet towel around her body. She wouldn't change until she was partially dry, though she could if she really wanted to but only did the automatic change when absolutely necessary. Using her hands she sluiced the water off her arms and tail. Turning to that her back was to them and resting her tail on the concrete she worked at getting as much water off as possible. Feeling the spread of warmth signaling her body was getting to the point of change she jumped when a dry towel draped over her shoulder. Looking to see Tyler standing behind her she nodded in thanks, and jumped again when another towel was tossed over her tail. Looking at Reid, sporting a bright red mark, she gave a small chuckle as he glared at her, but sat next to her staring at her tail. "Thanks," she muttered softly.

"Welcome. So a mermaid, huh?"

She slanted Tyler a look. "Only one at Spencer." Her legs back she stood, with her wet towel clutched to her body she grabbed her clothes and made her way to the locker rooms quickly. Her hand closed around the cool steel of the key that she used to lock it before it turned on its own. Reid appeared next to her and Ryan noted the blackness of his eyes before they returned to their original blue color. "So- you _are _descendants – go figure. Move." She tugged the door open only to have him shut it.

"Make me."

Rather than answering him she sprinted to the boy's locker room and changed as quickly as possible. Reid caught a glimpse of a scarred back and a simple white bra before a thick sweater covered it. Ryan turned and jumped, placing a hand between her breasts. "My gods leave me alone. Why can't you get that through your thick heads?"

When she turned to walk out he said. "You know it wouldn't hurt to let someone close."

Whirling, her temper snapping she walked up to him and drilled a finger in his chest. "You know nothing." She seethed.

Tyler coming in after her yell turned on Reid not wanting his temper to go off the deep end. "Leave her be."

Strung high on temper he slammed Tyler back with a push of his hand. His eyes pulsing black as he let the power consume him. "People need to stop babying her, and teetering around her on eggshells damnit."

Tyler brushed himself off and fixed the bent lockers from Reid's power. Rolling his eyes, _they'll kill each other, _he thought. But, he'd rather go against Reid alone without Ryan, she was an unknown factor. He left them to do laps, muttering that it was their funerals.

Realizing they were alone Reid took a step closer.

Ryan took three back.

"Afraid your old boyfriend will come back?"

Her back snapped straight and she took a step closer and slapped him. "Stop spouting things you know nothing about."

Glaring at her Reid rubbed his cheek, when her gaze faltered under his heated one he saw that through her temper, she was afraid. "You're afraid." He said simply. "You're a damn mythical creature and you're afraid of an old boyfriend? It's been what 3 years?" He continued his advancement until she was against the lockers. "It's the truth right? You wouldn't fuck him so he dumped you." The sting came and would've come again had he not caught her wrist holding against the lockers.

"You jackass." she whispered, her eyes swimming with unshed tears that she refused to let fall. She willed them not to fall. "You know nothing about it. But let me clue you in. Donovan shows up every month, every frickin' month to show – no to make sure – I know he's not bluffing." She pushed him back on a surge of anger. "My fin? those brown marks – their scars. You think you can manhandle me into trusting you?" She scoffed. "I'm a creature of myth, you think I'm proud of it?

"You should be." His temper was waning toward her but strengthened for blood towards an ex. "People would give anything for an ounce of what we have."

She laughed. She was so deliriously pissed off at him that she laughed. "They would put us and the like under a microscope. Exploit us-and damn us to life as a freak show. There are consequences for magic, there are rules, and there are very few rewards. You use those seductive powers of your for fun and it chips away at what life you have." She walked to the door and looked back at him. "Don't tell me how to buck up when you do nothing to protect you and yours Reid Garwin."

With no witty remark Reid stood there dumbfounded. When he finally snapped out of it Tyler had left and Reid had no desire to swim anymore.

Two weeks later they sat at Nikki's eating lunch when Tyler brought it up. With Reid absent it seemed to be safe to talk about her. "She knows about us? You sure?" Caleb asked.

"Who?" Pogue asked before he went got up to grab his food.

"Ryan." Though he wasn't sure if Pogue heard him, nothing came before food in Pogue's mind, except for maybe Kate.

"Honestly it's not surprising given her paper. As long as she doesn't tell and we're all careful –"

"She's a mermaid." he blurted.

That caused both Caleb to pause and nearly choke on a fry. "I thought the last was killed in '72 off of Florida."

"Regardless she's one."

"Why's she in Massachusetts?"

"No idea. But Reid and I saw her. Guess she's hiding like we are."

"We're not hiding, we're cautious. You know and seen the addictive side of our powers. Most people are just afraid in general."

"Who's afraid?" Pogue asked when he rejoined them.

"People."

"No shit. Did I hear the murmur of mers?"

"In our English class? They fell into an appreciative silence thinking about the voluptuous red head. Someone bumped into their table breaking the trance.

"It's Ryan."

A fry stopped an hair inch from his mouth. "That's interesting."

"Very. What is more interesting is Reid's not here. What gives?"

"No idea."

Taking out his phone, Pogue called him, and in less than a minute he closed the phone again. "When does Reid do research?"

"Never, unless it involves a chick."

"Especially a sea loving one who doesn't drool at the sight of him."

"Yeah well it will do him some good." Caleb rose and tossed a bill on the table for his food, "I've got some errands to do, baby boy you coming?"

"Nah, I'll hang for a bit."

Leaving Pogue and Tyler, Caleb headed out the door for the pharmacy. Speaking of girls, a particular blonde came to mind and he smiled. Maybe they'd run into each other soon he thought.

"Where's the salt?"

"It got moved back by the freezers. Just come get me if you can't find it, I might have some in the back."

"Thanks." Ryan began moving her way through the aisles picking up necessities on her way, not noticing that people were leaving quickly.

"Hello Ryan." She froze, and found herself pushed against the metal shelving. He was so strong, always so strong. His hand reached around to squeeze her throat. His face next to her ear, smelling her hair, breathing in her scent. "Always smell so good. It's intoxicating." he whispered.

"Donovan. What do you want?" She squeaked. "I've got nothing else for you. Please – please just leave me alone." She whispered frantically, looking for anyone to help – knowing that no one would come.

Suddenly whipped around the pressure of his hand increased around her throat and she found her finger clutching at them to pry them loose. His green eyes shone like emeralds. So handsome, incredibly so, but the hatred and coldness in those emeralds were prominent. Black hair was cut just so – the latest trend. His sweater and oxford button up were pressed and tucked in, his khaki slacks neatly pressed – as they always were. No one knew the insanity and madness that lingers so close to the surface. "You have plenty to give." he smiled wickedly. "You'll know when I'm done, don't worry dear." Trailing a finger down the length of her face, she jerked away, and the hold around her neck tightened to the point she began to feel her breathing lessen. His hand streaked under her oversized sweater grabbing what she never gave him willingly. She felt dirty.

"Please just leave me alone." She begged quietly, trying to get him to release the hold around her neck, tears streaking down her face. Why, why could she face a cocky witch, but she could stand up to a prick, she wondered.

That one statement drove him mad.

"Shut up!" he hissed with venom. Donovan slammed her body against the shelf violently to the point her head snapped back hitting the corner of something sharp. "Don't you dare tell me what to do bitch."

"Let her go Donovan." Caleb stated slowly. He saw how people had all but deserted the store quickly and curiosity got the best of him. Several people told him not to go in, even the store clerk who was still behind the counter begged him to just leave.

A different type of power here – one that preyed on others because they had the money to do so – the worst kind because they thought they could get away with anything. Seeing a helpless Ryan and the very person he wanted to see locked away or killed didn't help.

Donovan snarled at him, "This doesn't concern you Danvers." He spat. Caleb Danvers, oldest of the olds when it came to money, and the boy thought he was better than everyone just because he worked with charity cases. Donovan hated him. He hated all the families that he hung with. Bunch of hippy loving fools.

"She's a friend, so she is my concern – I won't ask again."

Donovan turned and shoved Ryan again, before he slapped her. "I warned you."

"He's not anything Donovan."

"We'll see about that. He won't be anything when I'm through with him." Shoving her again he walked up to Caleb. Giving him a once over Donovan pushed past him with a shove, and Caleb couldn't help but make him trip over his own feet. "This isn't over." He yelled when he regained his feet.

Making sure he was gone Caleb knelt next to Ryan. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking and muttering that she was fine, and it was nothing. It angered him to see her cower and give up. But he could only do so much. He'd have to have a talk with his brother about protecting her – without her knowing. He watched as she pushed herself and collect the few things she has wanted to purchase. Wiping her face she walked away, with her head held high, strong purposeful strides that carried her to the register. He stood fixated in the spot as she walked out the door. No wonder Reid was becoming attracted to her, such a fascinating person beneath the shell. He gathered the few things he needed and brought everything to the front to pay for that and his father's medicine. When he turned he nearly ran into Kate, Sara, and the new kid Chase. He smiled at them, but lingered on Sara.

Kate smiled, "Hey Caleb."

"What's up?"

Kate pointed to their baskets. "Stocking up," she paused as Sara stared at Caleb, and had an idea. "You guys want to see the new Brad Pitt film?"

"Errands, sorry." Caleb stated picking up the prescription and his bag from the counter.

Sara quickly added on. "I've already seen it." She looked at Caleb with a bright smile, he couldn't help but return it.

"You want- you want to run errands with me?"

"I'd love to." As she paid for their purchases Sara couldn't help but notice how down to earth Caleb was. IF the rumors were true, out of the available Ipswich boys, he was the best.

Caleb couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sara was with her hair down. She seemed naturally sweet and he was inevitably drawn to her. As he opened her car door, he wondered if she would take a chance to have a future with a Son of Ipswich.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Across town at their small cliffside cottage Gwendolyn Siris opened the door to an unhappy and beaten daughter. Seeing the bruising around her neck and the small trail of blood that curved over her shoulder Gwen wanted to damn the fates for what they put her daughter through. "It was Donovan again, wasn't it?"

Looking at her mother on the door step she nodded. She had her mother's face and bone structure, but her Gwendolyn had jet black hair and green eyes that always reminded Ryan of sea kelp with a deep rich green tinted with yellow that almost seemed illuminated when she was angry. They were glowing now, with the rage Ryan knew she felt towards Donovan. Moving past her mother she headed for the couch and put her head in her hands. "Why can't he just leave me alone? Hasn't he figured out I'm no good, I won't give him what he wants." Though she sometimes thought that if she did what would happen. Would he leave her be? Would he become worse than what he was now? All she wanted was peace from all of this.

"There is a way?" Gwen stated sadly, taking a seat next to her daughter who reminded her so much of her husband. She took her daughter's chin in her hand and gently turned her so they could look at each other.

Ryan shook her head furiously. "I don't want to live down there for life. I like being up here. I like being able to choose." She looked at her mother's green eyes set in an angular face much like her own with the high cheekbones and full lips. Long curling black hair was beginning to gray in some places. Gwendolyn Siris had given up her fins for a life on land to raise her only child while a threat loomed over their home. Life on land without stepping a foot into water aged a mer at a much faster pace. But it was her mother's choice, one that she had never regretted though Ryan knew she missed her life under the surface. "Momma I love my gift that grandma-ma gave me. This choice of picking when I want my sea legs suits me. It's Donovan, whatever this threat is, and the Ipswich Boys."

Confused at the last bit as what magick she had left was a far cry of what it used to be. "Tell me."

"There's not much to tell. Only that they've taking a sudden interest in me, I think because of that paper I did. It upsets Donovan because they've intervened. It makes me nervous I have to admit. They know what I am, or at least half."

Thinking about it Gwen thought back to Ryan's research paper on the Sons of Ipswich, descendants of a deep magick. A linage of witches and warlocks that were sworn to a Covenant. Ripples stirred with this connection but she couldn't tell on which side the current felt – though her intuition went to the side of light. Which put an interesting thought in her mind. "They could protect you."

"I don't want it."

"You need it." she insisted.

"I _need _my father."

Sighing Gwen nodded. "I need him too melda erëa (beloved one), but like the other men they are sworn to protect our home from this black plague. It's why we're here in the first place, they fight, your grandmother fights – "_I'd fight if not for you _"to protect what is ours. What may be yours, if you're chosen. I miss your da too, it's so hard to be apart, and I pray each day to Vëantur (Sea God) for that one week he's given leave. I pray this ends to we can be united once again. But Ryan – until you become a fully mature mer, your powers won't be unlocked.

"That's why I urge you to seek protection from these boys." Gwen stroked a hand over Ryan's hair, gave her a tentative smile. "Sweetling I know you need love, but what a mother gives, as well as your father, can only go so far. You know this right?" She kissed her forehead and hugged her closely. "I hear your heart aearwen (daughter of the sea), it's so strong, so fragile, but you've healed. One day you will be able to give it away again – it'll hurt but in the end, it will be for the best. Not all guys are eels and serpents, those that seem it are just as fragile as you. Those that are nice up front are the anglers, they use it to devour you whole, their hearts blacker than the deepest parts of the oceans."

Knowing her mom could still receive glimpses of what could be Ryan wanted to ask, but the thing about glimpses – there were too many paths. So Ryan hugged her mom hard. "Thank you nanethi (momma). I love you so much, I wish you and da could be together. I'm going to go to the lagoon though, see if Daphne is there."

Chuckling Gwen tucked a stray hair behind Ryan's ear. "Daphne is a seal, but be careful."

They both decided that it would be best to clean up the wound on the back of Ryan's head. Her mother gently washed the wound with salt water and cleaned the blood from Ryan's neck and shoulder. Changing into a long sleeve shirt Ryan headed for the door. When she opened Reid was standing on the other side of their fence gate looking undecided and something else, concern maybe? When he saw her though he just stared, "Can we talk?"

"How'd you find me?"

"School records." He shrugged. "So can we?"

Stepping though the gate, Ryan latched it securely, eyeing him skeptically she asked, "Why? Should I videotape this for future reference?"

Reid blew out a breath, he felt out of his element, completely and utterly so. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at her through his bangs. "Caleb told us what happened." And he wanted to check on her himself, he thought.

She blew out her own breath and wrapped her arms around herself. Well here went nothing, she thought deciding to try her mother's advice. Could they really help her? "Fine - come on."

Inside Gwen smiles as she made her way to the kitchen for tea. The old sea witch was right, as least a couple of things were well on their way to happening. Time was on their side for now; they could win and be set free.

As she prepared the tea kettle and settled it on the stovetop, she set her cup on the counter and chuckled as she thought of the blonde hair boy she caught glimpses of in her visions concerning her daughter. And while incomplete as they were, they were clues of what could be. Grateful the fates let her keep what little of her power and strength remained Gwen smiled for the first time that day and thought about her Mac. They carried themselves the same – her husband, her Myhidr (soul mate) and Ryan's Ipswich Boy. Arrogant, she thought, toying with her ring, a little unsure, a little confused. Big changes were coming, if what she caught a glimpse of came to be, and a storm.

Hearing the whistle of the kettle she turned to the task at hand of steeping her tea.

In the woods they walked silently. Ryan kept glancing at Reid out of the corner of her eye. She needed help and until whatever was in her was unlocked she was as defenseless as any normal girl.

Reid could feel her glances, but more was the nervousness that radiated off her, and a small sense of fear. So with an exaggerated "So…" he broke the silence.

"So…what?"

"Where are we going?"

"A place. And if you so happen to speak of it to anyone I'll drown you."

Rolling his eyes he crossed his finger over his heart. "I swear I won't." The closer they came to the water, the more she relaxed. The deeper they went into the woods the more at peace she seemed. With her hair pulled back he could see the bruise and the butterfly bandages beneath her ear. His blood boiled as he recalled what Caleb told him, and the need to find the bastard and turn him to ash rose to a breaking point.

"Do you believe in lifemates?"

Grateful the silence was broken and his anger could turn to something else he looked at her confused. "Lifemates?" What the hell, Reid thought, running fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, that one person the fates choose for you? You're drawn to them with an unexplainable force some think they've gone crazy. You're made for each other no matter how different or alike you are."

"Um, I don't know?" He stated, still confused, unsure, and nervous at what she was getting at.

"It's what I thought Donovan was, until he broke me." She stopped to stare into the thickness of the grove. Never really at home amongst the trees, but comforted by them nonetheless.

Reid stood staring at her, and now understanding that she was telling him about the jackass. "And now?"

"And now, I'm wondering if I can ever be loved, wanted for me, and if I'll be 'me' again. But such things are never known for certain." They walked a short distance before entering a clearing composed of a pebbled beach surrounded by jagged cliffs and trees that allowed for filtered moonlight to break through. Having been here all his life he didn't know such a place existed. He was in awe at the cove, surrounded by land on three sides and the dark water still lapping gently against the shore. Without further words Ryan waded into the dark water and stripped of her pants. Tossing them on the shore and watching him, she transformed before his eyes. While she still wore her sweater her nipples were clearly visible beneath the thing fabric of her long sleeve shirt before disappearing as her body acclimated to the water. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when she dove under the water.

Removing his clothes except for his boxers and shirt Reid waded into the water to the spot she had been. Did she have no idea how beautiful she was? Would this twinge in his gut ever go away? As he stood lost in his thoughts she snagged his legs from under him and his yell was drowned by the sound of splashing water. When he opened his eyes beneath the waves he saw her before him. Dark hair floated like kelp dancing on a current. Eyes radiated electric blue and catching himself on acting on impulse to devour her he swam to the surface. When they broke the surface they treaded, well Reid treaded water easily. "You couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Just as much as you can't seem to leave me alone."

"Touché."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, um-" Lost, Reid couldn't remember. "Oh – Donovan. We can help. Caleb, Pogue, baby boy and me."

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Well for starters you know more about us than anyone. Then there's the fact you still stand up to him. Plus he's a prick, who deserves a special cell in hell." Reid shrugged like it was no big deal that he was offering her protection, but Ryan was completely dumbfounded as she looked at him.

Skeptical, she wanted to refuse, but know that she shouldn't and couldn't. "Why me? I don't understand why the Great Sons of Ipswich have taken a sudden interest in me, I'm just a mermaid."

"Ryan you deserve freedom from the fucktard. You aren't afraid of us. It's simple really. Our rule is to harm none, lest they deserve it. And sweetheart that douche bag deserves it all."

"How do you know I'm not afraid?"

"Demeanor. I can read you, kind of."

"Read me?"

Now uncomfortable, he shuffled a bit. "Everyone gives off waves of sorts."

Who would've thought, Reid Garwin was actually smarter than he seemed. "By the way demeanors can be deceiving, just to let you know. Now give me your hands. If you take this any other way than what its purposed for, I'll fillet you and feed you to a bull shark." She pulled him closer and placing both hands on the sides of his face laid her lips on his. Oxygen filled Reid's lungs, and he felt the spark, but what he focused on now was the fact that she drew him underwater. As they swam deeper he saw an eerie glow that loomed in front of them. While it felt like they were swimming at a fast pace the glow seemed out of reach and after a few more minutes Reid felt his air diminishing to the point he had to tug on her arm. As she turned and gave him an arched stare, he simply pointed to his lips. Ryan nodded and again their lips had enough contact only to fill his lungs. The simple gesture and brief contact made Reid was to kiss her with a passion he didn't understand. She tugged on his arm so they could swim again, her fluke kept brushing against his torso, causing a chill to spread through him. He wondered if she felt the tug too.

Ryan looked to be more at ease in the water and Reid wondered how she could ever leave what she was made for easily. He watched her body move effortlessly and resisted the urge to run his hands over the scales. Were they smooth or rough? Both? He shook his head, and scolded himself with disgust at acting like a child, but still his eyes traveled to the curve of her ass that was round and full, then there was the subtle curve of hips that led to a trim waist and taut abdomen. In the glow he saw the sheen of scales that ran to the edge of her breasts, which he was grateful the sea pushed her shirt up. The blue bra and the way her breasts filled them out teased him. When his eyes traveled further he saw he was busted.

She felt his gave and even though the water was cold, the heat that radiated from his gaze nearly consumed her. He seemed to quelch the desire and let it go, and more than self-conscious she pointed to an underwater cavern.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gliding in they broke the surface and as Ryan easily propelled herself out of the water and onto a ledge. Reid dragged himself out of the water pushing water and hair out of his face, laboring for breath. He felt he was a strong swimmer, one of the best at Spencer, but damn that swim was a killer. When he felt that standing wouldn't kill him, he did so slowly and did a circle to glance at the cavern. Warmth seeped into his bones, and while his breath was still labored, he was comfortable.

Ryan smiled at his wonderment and his exhaustion, and picked up a comb made of coral her da gave her when she was little. When he face her, her breath hitched, and it took all she could to start combing her hair. No wonder the girls were after him, he was built like a Greek statue, and she wished he wore different briefs as it left nothing to the imagination, he though seemed to be completely at ease with his attire as he poked around the cavern, and paid no attention to her ogling. She flipped her tail carelessly, while finishing her hair. To break her trance of trying to not watch him she leaned against the cavern wall to feel the warmth that seeped through the stone.

A few minutes passed and Reid tried to get her attention, but her eyes were closed and she seemed to be completely at ease. After asking her five times it seemed to get through and she blinked at him. "What?"

"Where are we?" He asked, and silently thanked the gods se stopped brushing her hair, the twinge in his lower region was becoming uncomfortably warm.

"Below the cliffs. My da and a couple others built it for me, a safe haven where I can be in this form. She said gesturing to her tail. "Me da would tell stories and I would be able to see him."

"Where is he?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Oh, with the others, back home protecting our land from a darkness we've never seen." She rubbed at a brown splotch that was the size of his fist, still healing it was flaky and itched like a jelly sting. "It's why were up here – mom and me – to help" she broke off remembering the secret of her lineage, should couldn't trust him with that. Not yet, if at all. "It's why we're on land."

He watched curiously, looked at the brown splotches that reminded him of the scars she already had, and the new ones she would form. His blood boiled. "Why won't you let use help you?"

They looked directly at each other. "The big reason? It's not for you to worry about. Besides why would you? You barely know me, I won't sleep with you, I barely know you, the list could probably go on. But that's beside the point. Ever since we came here when I was thirteen I've basically refused help from everyone. We mermaids are commonly known for our beauty, hideousness, and deceit. Why let someone help when they only do it because of the first, or to inflict harm upon us."

"Beauty only goes so far."

She snorted. "Says the boy who uses his to bed any willing girl, and get himself out of trouble."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Hearing the shock in his voice made her chuckle. "All you Ipswich boys are."

"So you can be nice."

"Oh shut it." They fell into an easy silence and Ryan couldn't remember the last time she felt so at ease around another male that wasn't her father. Ever since Donovan, she stayed away from guys in general, just knowing what they were capable of it made her change. Knowing he still spied on her, she sighed, she couldn't put anyone in harm's way. But even now, she was sitting next to Reid Garwin of all people, talking to him, flirting, contemplating trusting him, wanting – wanting him. She wanted to shake her head at the madness of the last thought.

"Does Donovan know?"

Looking at him in confusion she asked "What?" Reid repeated the question. "Only you guys do." Reid assured her that they wouldn't tell, which enraged Ryan, she shoved her hair to the side to show him the bruises on her neck and wrists, stating that the last person she trusted almost succeeded in killing her in the back of a convenient store. "People are too afraid of his family. His father is a senator and covers up all of his sons nasty little screw ups and mistakes. I can't tell you how many times I wish I could go back and change things." _Knowing I couldn't, _she thought. Probing the bruises at her neck she winced as she checked the damage. She could only imagine how they looked. Until her powers were unlocked and she reached her majority she had no true means of healing herself. She didn't even know which gift would be given to her.

Decided by the fates each mer were given a particular affinity. Most were simple everyday powers one needed. The ability to acclimate to various temperatures, farm underwater fields, talk to animals, and the like; Ice Fire wielders gave light to cities, bards, warriors, eonians, and healers. Only royal family members were given rare powers and every few generations there was a Blue Blood, TruBearn, that mer born of a sea witch and given the greatest source of power. A TruBearn was known as the highest power and the greatest defender of the mer realms. Ryan's grandmother was the remaining sea witch in the Atlantic, and had control over everything but dark matter. The only remaining TruBearn her grandmothers line was said to bear the next TruBearn.

Ryan glanced at her hands only wanting to heal what was done to her. She didn't know if she was a TruBearn, she didn't know if she wanted to be one.

Reid watched her deflate as Ryan stared at her hands. Clearing his throat he scooted closer, and pushed the urge to hold her to the back of his mind. She looked like she was just sucker punched to the ribs. "Let me see?" Not a command but a request, nodding Ryan turned towards him so their knees touched and moved her hair to the side. He shocked them both as he trailed his fingers over the brutish scars before covering them with his hands. Keeping their eyes on each other, Ryan watched as his eyes turned pitch black. She gasped as warmth flooded over her skin and she felt the ache and hurt disappear. When his eyes returned to their original color did his hands drop from her neck. "I'm not saying to trust us completely yes. But to start to. We're not that bad, I mean we do pranks, but we do good, especially Caleb." All she could do is nod. Very slowly making sure their eyes were open and on each other did Reid lean forward and kiss her neck where the bruises were moments earlier. Reid felt her pulse jump, knew that he felt it too. Ryan wondered if he _felt _it the way she did – that shiver that ran to through to the base of her spin and to the pit of her stomach, bubbling their like a warm hot spring.

Reid felt it along his skin, the heat of electricity, a spark like a net along the skin. "Anywhere else?"

She showed him the finger marks that circled her wrists.

Keeping his anger in check he mimicked the same thing he did to her neck. There was a quick flash of pitch black eyes, the warmth of healing, and the flutter of lips running along skin where bruises once were.

Ryan's hands dropped like dead weight on her scaly lap. Never in her life had anyone bestowed such a gift on her, and all she could do was stare at him.

"What now?"

It broke a trance. "We go back." Looking at the entrance to the cave and slid effortlessly into the water and watched as Reid dove in. When he surfaced she did something that the mer only did when a precious gift was given to them. Reaching to the scales on her hip, she plucked one off. Reaching over the edge she searched until she found an old string and made a necklace of sorts. Presenting it to Reid, she waited for his disgust.

It didn't come, but curiosity did.

"It's a thank you," she stated quickly. "You healed my wounds when you didn't have to. A mer's scale is a precious gift. Thought I've never seen it happen, it'll give you safe passage through our corridors and domains as long as you wear it. They'll never fad or lose their shine if given freely as I've done. But we should get back.

Reid slipped it over his neck and went to her. When the air filled his lungs he felt the same electrifying sensation as their lips met. It terrified him, because it was unknown. But he took her hand and as they took necessary stabilizing breaks they reached the surface. As they swam for shore, she froze. "What's up?"

"He's here."

"Donovan?" When she only nodded, he turned her. "Let me help."

She looked at him with an arched brow. "I don't see how –"

"Remember what I said. You don't have to do this alone. Besides your mom probably wouldn't want it."

While she thought the tidal pull brought them close. She changed, grateful for the cover of night and the dark waters, she watched the shore. She saw Donovan staring out into the dark.

"I know you're out there." Donovan chided. His pitch higher, almost sickly sweet – masked the horrible anger and ugliness behind the handsome mask that was his face and body.

Steeling herself she swam to shore. Reid watched her go and swam the other direction towards the trees. He glanced and watched as she rose from the water, her underwear riding high on her hips, clung to her body and he wondered how anyone's body could be any more perfect.

When Donovan strode forward and grabbed her by the arm yanking Ryan forward, he surged through the surf with fury.

Who's with you?" Donovan ordered her with a shake. "Another man? A boy"

"No one. I went for a swim. Leave me alone, you don't own me."

He chuckled, "But I do sweetheart. I always will." He brought her forcibly and kissed her, pushing his tongue through her lips she bit down. He howled with pain and pulled back before he backhanded her.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to hit women?" Reid stated from behind.

Without looking at him Donovan added. "Keep walking riff."

"Nah, see Ryan there is a friend. Anyone who messes with a friend of mine deals with me."

Pushing Ryan away hard, she stumbled and fell watching the two face off.

Donovan saw a kid punk who was scrawny, in beaten up clothes, shaggy hair – a no one. "I'll give you one more chance before I beat the shit out of you." When Reid didn't back down Donovan swung out.

His fist met air.

When he turned to find Reid behind him, his fist was already swinging. As Reid's fist connected with flesh, Donovan grunted.

"Reid Stop." Ryan yelled. "Donovan quit it." Dressed and hugging her body she paced. Seeing that her screams were falling on deaf ears she shoved her way between the two to push them apart.

They both swung out at the same time, but Reid pulled back when he saw Ryan between them. Donovan's blow glanced off the side of Ryan's face. "You stupid whore! Get out of the way – I'll deal with you later!" Seeing a crumpled Ryan on the floor, Donovan reared his leg to give Ryan a solid kick.

Reid exploded. Leaping over an unconscious Ryan he flung himself at Donovan.

He dodged the majority of Donovan's punches, and systematically got around his defenses until he could grab Donovan's shoulders and bring his knee up to connect with his nose.

Howling like a wounded animal Donovan held his nose. "You stupid Fuck!" he roared. It didn't stop Reid though, who charged the double over Donovan, tackling him to the ground and punching his face, until he was sure that he wouldn't get up.

"Listen close asswipe – Ryan is not yours. She never was. Stay away from her or you'll have to deal with me and _my _friends." Disgusted with the male species he went to find Ryan still unconscious. He saw the bruising on the side of her face, stroking it gently until it disappeared.

Gathering her close he began to walk back to her house through the woods.

Ryan's eyes fluttered open to see a black wall of a t-shirt. "Reid?"

Reid stopped and looked down. He was still seeing red and the voice that just whispered his name somehow calmed him. "Finally you're awake."

She scrunched her face. "Did you kill Donovan?"

"I should tell you yes, but no he'll be hurting for a bit."

Biting her lip, she chewed on the words for a moment. "Can you set me down?" She asked. "I don't want my mom to worry any more than she does. And the fact that I can still see, you healed me."

He made sure she was steady on her feet. "I should've killed the bastard."

"He can't be touched so I don't know if that would work."

"Hell he can't." He didn't like the uncomfortable feeling of caring and the strong emotions he did want to feel. But he couldn't step away.

"Thank you. For everything." Wanting to be sweet and walk away, she leaned in to kiss his cheek, but at the last minute Reid turned and their lips met briefly.

Shocked to her core Ryan stared at him.

"Well that was a pleasant surprise." Reid moved into kiss her again. When Ryan stepped back, turned and disappeared into the trees, he stood their dumbfounded as he watched where she fled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three weeks passed and she still hadn't heard anything from Donovan. Hadn't felt his presence. Hadn't heard a peep. While his absence was a welcomed relief it made her wonder what it could mean, and plagued her stress levels because it could mean anything.

Reid was another story, for that aspect of her life she had done an amazing job at avoiding him nearly one hundred percent of the time. She decided she didn't want to feel anything for the blonde headed warlock to be. The other Ipswich boys had also kept their distance, and for that she was grateful. She wanted to trust them, but she needed to do it on her terms – even if they didn't agree.

The first week after the cove Reid would corner her every chance he could possibly get – the library, cafeteria, her dorm hall. He even came to the cove when she was swimming in her mer form. But each time she had been able to escape and hide. While she knew she was being a coward she just didn't want the confusing emotions she felt towards him. Besides she thought scrubbing at the tile floors of The Cove – he already found someone else.

Gretchen Wilkinson.

A bust brunette with deep, melted chocolate eyes, and curves in places Ryan wished she had. Gretchen was enhanced. Naturally or medically, it didn't matter; it just seemed that Gretchen had oversized everything. And flaunted it easily enough to earn the nickname Gretch the Wretch. She enjoyed the attention too. Girls like Gretch knew they were beautiful and used it to their advantage to get everything their greedy heart desired.

Ryan remembered that it was only a few days ago when she caught Reid and Gretch in a passionate embrace on her way to the showers. Gretchen was obviously coming from there because her hair was dripping wet down the center of her back and her towel hung loosely around over endowed hips while the rest of her body was plastered against Reid's. His arms were roaming her back and the sides of her over-mammared breasts while her arms were locked around his neck. Their kiss, Ryan remembered, had left her face flaming as she fled down the hallway back to her room. Her stomach – a pit of jealousy – shocked her still as the green eyed monster flared up causing her to attack the tiles with fervor.

She had cried then, she would not cry again. May be her mother was wrong. Maybe they couldn't help her. He was an eel in all facets, she thought as she finished up, admiring the weekly cleaning by wiping her sleeve across her brow.

"All done Mr. Vasler." She clocked out and gathered her bag and coat.

"All right. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes sir, I switched with Graham."

"Ryan – " he warned, " You don't always have to work so hard." She shrugged like it didn't matter and had Vasler rubbing his jaw, seeing the stubborn gleam in her eyes he sighed. Over six feet tall, bald, and built like a boxer he watched her like a hawk. "Fine, but if this becomes a habit I'm forcing a vacation on you."

Ryan let out a full-fledged laugh as she walked to her bike. Securing her belongs she thought back to the only land man she truly cared about – well, not the only one, but the only one she wanted to think about caring about. In many ways he had become a surrogate father, while her own was miles away in water she didn't know. Situating herself on the seat she began the four mile journey to the cottage she shared with her mother.

Bright lights lined the streets and very rarely did anything happen, but her mother worried, and warned her that darkness lurked even in the brightest of lights.

This night something prickled along her skin, as fog inched in, and a strange feeling came over her. Skidding to a stop at the corner of her street she thought she heard branches snap in the woods. Thinking it an animal she continued the short distance to the end of the lane and her home.

That's when she heard an oddly human gurgling sound.

Stopping, she listened intently. When no other sound was made she went behind her gate and firmly shut it.

And locked it for the first time in years.

Only then did she turn to scan the darkness.

Seeing nothing, she shook her head "Nothing, it's nothing." But when she reached the door she felt like she was being watched.

With one final glance behind her she opened the door and quickly shut it.

Locked it.

And put a charm centered on the top frame, and under the mat.

Chase stared at the Siris house for a long time. A twisted smirk on his face, Donovan was right, he thought.

Ryan Siris was an intriguing woman. But how intriguing was the question.

Chase was determined to find out.

Between her and the Ipswich boy band he had his work cut out for him.

Pushing his energy towards the house he attempted to go through but found he was limited to the outside. Interesting.

Searching until he found Ryan in the sad excuse for a kitchen making tea, he watched. Why she wouldn't commit to Donovan was beyond him. An escape from the current hovel she was in – granted Donovan was a sick bastard, she just had to learn her place. Watching as Ryan rolled her shoulders and neck steeping tea and cleaning up her mess. He was just about to leave the mundane chore to her when she stiffened and turned towards the window.

Well now that was interesting, he thought recoiling back to his hiding spot. He had some research to do and if his hunches were correct then they were in for a wicked ride. In six weeks it would be Caleb's birthday, he would have all he needed, and Ryan Siris and her so called gifts would be exploited, sucked dry, and left for the highest bid.

He chuckled – he just hoped she wouldn't be too broken for Donovan after he and a special friend were through with her.

Caleb and Tyler watched Ryan eat lunch in the corner of their lunchroom. She glanced at them quickly, then shoved her book up to block the view. Glaring at Reid, and Gretchen who was plastered against his body like Velcro, they pondered what to do about the current predicament.

They had just gotten her to eat lunch with them when whatever happened a month ago happened and she retreated back into her concrete shell.

Pogue made the first move, flanked by Caleb and Tyler the left a bewildered Reid at their table.

Ryan felt them, but did her best to ignore all three of the Ipswich boys in front of her.

Then Pogue stole her book.

"Hey!" she lunged across the table for it, be he held it out of reach, then casually began flipping through the pages.

"Pogue! Give it back!"

"No."

She huffed and pouted.

Several minutes went by before Tyler spoke. "Tell us." She glanced at him, then spared a glance at where Reid was, but frowned when he saw the table empty but for the trays of uneaten food.

Off with the slut, she thought.

"Ryan, what happened?"

She laughed bitterly. "Something would've had to happen in order for there to be anything to tell." With that she got up and left, leaving her book behind.

Classes never changed.

Especially prep society. Would they never grow up? She wondered. Give up ridiculing her because she chose not to be a part of their society. She may be nothing to them here, but they'd be afraid to know the truth, stare at her blankly.

Scrubbing the smoothie out of her hair, she looked in the mirror of the girls bathroom.

Gretch the Wretch decided to toss her liquid meal in their only class together: History. "Guess you weren't woman enough" she had sneered behind her.

"For you – " She whispered "Never. Don't flow that way sorry."

"No spaz – Reid – everyone knows he dumped you because you weren't good in bed."

"One: we would've had to bed dating. Two: it just truly shows that you really know nothing."

Gretch had snagged her hair and pulled it back causing Ryan to wince. "You callin' me a liar slut?"

"Aye, if the shoe fits. But I'll let you in on a secret. It'd be sad to know he had to go to the easiest girl at school to get anything."

Gretch didn't take kindly to the remark and upended her strawberry mango smoothie on Ryan's head. Oh the class laughed as Ryan stood quickly knocking several chairs over, and turned around. "Just know this Ryan that no matter what no one who is male will ever want you, except out of pity. You're worthless. It's a wonder what Donovan saw in you, but he did dump your ass didn't he?"

Rather than rising to the bait Ryan had simply picked her belongings up and walked, head held high out of the classroom. With the excuse to leave, and a detention slip for causing a scene in class she now had flavored hair and a gym to clean with The Wretch.

Turning the shower off she traced the scar from her grandmothers gift. It would be easier to just disappear. No one would notice.

She thought to blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. When she had looked up she saw humor, misplaced or not she didn't know but it sealed everything. He surely wouldn't miss her, she thought.

She sighed, that wasn't the answer. She truly had the best of both worlds, four more years she could do as she pleased after college. Maybe a nice West coast school? or the Gulf?

Maybe she could gain the help from the other three, and just ignore the one?

Help.

Was she really going to ask for it?

Heading to the gym to carry out a misplaced sentence she started to plan a way to set things in motion.

First though she needed more information about her threats.

Later that night three heads, huddled together in a corner at Nikki's devised a half of a plan.

Ryan was doing overtime at the library putting books back in the stacks, according to her roommate as she left for the weekend.

And Reid was MIA.

Caleb leaned back and nodded at Pogue and Tyler. Either they talked or they would be forced to.

The decision was based on Reid and Ryan.

Boy, Caleb thought, did they have their work cut out for them.

Ryan rolled her shoulders when she entered the aquatic center. Thankful for the weekend and a day off tomorrow she could finally sleep in. Her body demanded sleep – but her mind was wide awake after a hellish day.

She followed her ritual of folding and tidying her clothes before diving into the water and shedding out of her human form. With nothing but the eerie glow of the fool lights she was alone with only her thoughts.

A dangerous thing when they drifted to the night in the cove.

He saved her life and had awaken her enough to realize she was missing out on life. And what she wanted.

Slow as a process it was, she was taking the baby steps.

And then it crashed.

And burned.

Shattering in several chunks, all because of a blonde haired dumbass.

"Don't think about him." She chanted underwater, but to no avail he slipped his way. Grandmama could curse him so he couldn't have children.

Or into a squid.

Sighing she shook her head. No, she thought, they'd both be miserable. But no matter what she did he was there. In her thoughts, classes, the hallway.

What was worse was the creeping presence of watchful eyes that followed her. Not knowing who or what bothered her. All this new – shit, she decided – was too much.

At least with Donovan, he was predictable to a point with his disgusting, perverted, chauvinistic soul. May whatever god he believed in have mercy on his soul.

Sinking to the bottom she curled up in the corner, covering her face with her tail and her thoughts roaming much like her hair in a current. With the how's, what ifs, and dreams and worries she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She blinked her eyes open as the light skipped through the water like an ADHD dance routine on steroids. Stretching and cursing herself for falling asleep she moved to the surface, breaking it quietly, so only her eyes and nose showed. She could use the small amount of power she held to change, but with her clothes at the end of the pool it was safer to stay a mer than risk whoever was out there seeing her naked – granted her hair reached her breasts now it wasn't enough to spare her modesty.

The chains to the door fell away and she watched as the 'saviors' of her life walked in and she sank until her head was under the water.

"You sure she's here?" Caleb asked. She'd never forget the deep rumble of his voice, like his eyes, they both reminded her of molten chocolate.

Staying in her corner she watched as one of them walked to her clothes. Noticing the long hair swinging in his face, and the deep whiskey voice that stated "Someone is." while poking at her clothes. It wasn't Reid's deep voice which elicited goose bumps, and a heated stirring in her stomach.

Flashlights danced around the pool until it landed on her. Caught, she covered her chest and raised her head above the water and immediately shied from the light. "Could ye shine that blasted thing elsewhere?"

Caleb and Pogue asked moving the light away. "Ryan?" the asked astonished. A few seconds later lights flooded the area.

"Who else?"

"Queen of England?"

"Sorry to disappoint?' She swam to where they were and pressed herself against the wall. "Could you look elsewhere?"

Nodding Caleb turned around as she hoisted herself onto the ledge. When Pogue only stared at her, she gave him an arched look and Caleb forced him around.

"I'm going to do laps, want to come?"

Red sat, staring at the television, not really watching what was on. "Nah, I'm good."

"She won't be there you know"

Which meant she was in her cave, think about that cave brought back the night. He still didn't understand how one somewhat, flirtatious night went so wrong.

_After she ran off he had stood there for all but two minutes before running after her. He forced her to stop, turn and look at him before all the pent up sexual frustration burst out. And in one brain numbing moment he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He remembered her trembling, but more so he remembered that she kissed him back and clung to him. He thought it was a good sign – until she pulled back and said. "No."_

_ "No?"_

_ Pushing away from him she shook her head. "This isn't happening'"_

_ "Sweetie it just did."_

_ Staring at him hard she added, "You don't be wantin' me Reid."_

_ "The hell I don't." He took a step forward._

_ She took three back. "That isn't what I'm talking about! You only want the idea of me. The mermaid." He stood there unable to say anything before he walked away. Maybe she was right._

_ Maybe it was her mer side he was drawn to._

Shaking his head he probably should've said something now that he thought of it. It was why he'd gone out with the whore of the century – to get Ryan out of his mind.

Problem was his body reacted to the mere mention of her name.

Problem was: he wanted her regardless of where she had to legs or a tail.

The other problem was that he was at a loss of how to approach her in this territory. Maybe the laps would actually do him good. "Let me get my suit."

Dressed in her shirt Ryan swam before them. Pogue still found it hard to believe that quiet Ryan Siris was a mermaid.

Caleb on the other hand was completely at ease with it. He sat at the edge and dangled his feet in the water, occasionally wondering what it would feel like to have a fin. Deciding against it he looked at Ryan and wondered how he hadn't known what she was – naturally that is.

"You can't tell."

"I know. We won't, just like you won't let anyone about us. Right?"

She placed an 'X' over her heart.

"So a mermaid, huh?" Pogue asked.

"Ain't it a bitch," she laughed.

"Nah, you're lucky it doesn't drain your life force. "

"That's the bitch." Pogue inserted before he finally relaxed enough to sit next to his 'brother'. "And at least you don't have people of your own trying to kill you for your powers."

Ryan gave him a perplexed look before turning to Caleb. "What is he talking about?"

"I have a feeling that new kid – Chase Collins – is one of us. Weird shit has been going on lately and in the pool at practice his eyes were night as black."

"I think someone is watching me." She blurted out. "I don't know if it's him, but it falls into 'weird shit'. It's malevolent, whatever it is, and not human."

They heard voices before they entered the pool area. Tyler was smiling and so was Reid until he saw Ryan. Ryan pretty much froze in place and stared at him before slipping into the water and darting to the middle of the pool.

Why was _he _here, she thought. Trying to collect herself she swam back and forth – and was completely oblivious to the fact that four pairs of eyes were watching her.

The collecting herself was not working though. And with a sense of deja'vu she made a dash for where her pants were at the same time Tyler did.

He won.

Holding her pants and stepping away from the pool with the knowledge of her last trick that she used when he and Reid first discovered her secret. Reid, being held back by Pogue with Caleb in front of him, was struggling to stay in control. They were using whatever powers they had to hold him back He wanted to leave, he wanted to throttle his friend for taunting Ryan, he wanted –

Ryan.

Damnit seeing her he wanted her all the more.

Tyler felt triumphant but only to the point that Ryan and Reid were in the same room. Now if they would only look at each and start talking this would hopefully be all over. His attention was brought back to Ryan who was still holding out her hands for her pants. "What?"

"Give me my pants."

"No." His smile actually got larger.

"Tyler. Give. Me. My. Pants."

"Forget. It." She watched as he strolled to where the other three were as she contemplated changing and making a dash for the locker rooms or keeping her modesty in tack. Or staying exactly where she was.

The second notion won. Again.

She mentally cursed herself before she started to swim away, when Tyler broke the silence. "In all honesty how long has it been since what happened with Donovan actually happened?" He looked at Reid who at least calmed and changed and changed back to normal before he cast a glance at Ryan and shrugged. Ryan lifted a shoulder before looking away. "Look whatever happened, happened. Let it go. Or hash it out here, or in a room, or where it all started. But this has got to stop because you both are acting like pussies.

"You both need to grow up, and that's saying something for you Ryan. You're miserable, and according to Amy you're grades are slipping. You refuse to talk to her, but she knows something is up." He turned to Reid. "You. You're just being a dumbass. Instead of facing your problems like a fucking man you coward between the legs of the easiest girl at our school. Gretchen is a man-eater, you know that."

"Why the hell do I get called names?"

They all gave him a droll stare, Pogue spoke up. "Because you're usually one.

They all looked at Ryan. Who swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted herself out. There was no use running now – at least not right now. Tyler had at least asked her roommate about her well-being. Caleb just cared about everyone close to him. Pogue was a softy at heart, but she still wasn't sure about him. And Reid she didn't know what would happen with him. When she looked up they were all staring at her. "What?"

"Will you at least try and talk this out?" Caleb asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Always."

"Will you at least try and talk this out?" Caleb asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Always."

Staring at all four of them, at least they were giving her a choice. And she did want Reid back in her life, though if she really thought about it he was never truly a part of it in the first place. But she wanted the contentment that she felt around him. She wanted – him. She stared at her tail, her cheeks on fire with the last thought but she muttered. "I'm willing to talk if he is."

They stared at each other. He promised her wouldn't use his powers to escape, as it would drain even more life from him, and he wanted to live a long life, despite what the rest of his family thought. Ryan was still in her more natural form but Reid's eyes would dart back and forth between her and the water.

Damnit he was nervous.

He was never nervous; all the cheesiest lines in the world could work.

She was different.

They looked at each other at the same time and just stared. Neither knew what to say. They both didn't want to say what needed to be said anyways. Reid didn't want to watch her run away again, and Ryan didn't want to watch Reid walk away regardless.

"So…."

The doors busted open and a frustrated Tyler walked in. "In an hour and a half you have muttered one syllable. One. Would you both get over yourselves already?" He slammed the door shut with a thud and once again the room fell silent.

Until Ryan started laughing and Reid glared at the door. Ryan focused her attention on his side profile which was quite impressive. His hair hung in his eyes, and she could see the little hoop earring that she found interestingly enough – attractive. His jaw was defined and squared. His nose nearly straight. High cheekbones. Then he looked at her and she felt herself lost in the depths of his eyes. So blue, the Aegean would weep at their color.

She couldn't look away. So when he asked a question she said 'huh' and looked confused.

"We screwed up didn't we?"

"In some shape, or form." She said quietly, looking away." You scared me."

"Figured as much." He scrubbed his hands over his face. "Look, I'm sorry."

"I believe it. Look I know you're not Donovan, but this is still a scary thing for me to let you close. I want to try, but you have to give me a reason to do that." He laid a hand over hers; she looked down and watched how his thumb stroked the skin along the back of her hand. Such small and gentle strokes. "Why Gretchen?"

The strokes stopped.

"Seemed like the easiest decision at the time."

It took a second for it to sink in, and it pissed her off. "So what – it's that easy to kiss me senseless and then run to Gretch the Wretch because you have an –itch?" She yelled. "Well fine. If it so damn _easy _don't let me ruin your fun." She jumped in the pool and swam away. He only caught up with her and grabbed her wrist to turn her around.

"Look I know you don't get it." When she scoffed he winced. "Ok…maybe you do. But it was my choice. But you have to believe me Ryan I regret it. I made a mistake. But I'm so damned sorry that I didn't know how to confront you after what happened in the woods." When she didn't say anything he swam to the edge and gripped the concrete. The bite he felt only dulled the ache in his gut. "You know I see you every day? Every fucking day. You usually walk with your head down, hair covering your face or your nose stuck in a book." He laughed as the image swam before his eyes. "Somehow you manage to not walk into anyone. I can't help but stare and want – I want you so much it hurts Ryan. It's never been like that before. I can't get thoughts of pushing you against the lockers. But I can't touch you because you're liked the fucking epitome of innocence!"

"So because I'm scarred you run to another girl. Makes sense."

The sarcasm dripped off her tongue like acid, but it made the corners of his mouth quirk up. "Did to me."

She groaned. "You would say that. But then against I guess because you're a guy it's ok to screw anything with two legs and a vagina whenever you're having a bad day. Excuse me if I don't see the sagacity in that."

Ryan swam to where the towel was. The doubts that they had anything returned the doubts that he could help throttled to the front of her mind.

Reid followed her and groaned loudly. He wanted to rip his hair out. He had no idea she would make him beg or drag all the details out. But as he watched her jump out of the pull he again was momentarily stunned speechless at the sight of her. He didn't dare get out of the water. But he did give into the urge of running his fingers over the scales where her knees would've been. When he looked up he saw that she was watching him.

"Ryan, I'm a screw up in general. I can tell you this though – you won't get out of my head. This form, your human form – it's you. Not your mer blood, but you. I close my eyes and I see you. I dream about the night in the cove. If you can't be with me can we – can we at least try and start over?"

Ryan paused for a second at his declaration before she continued to dry off. She was quiet through the whole thing thinking of what he said, what had happened, what could happen. He stayed in front of her and watched, utterly dumbfounded, as scales were replaced by flesh and a single fin became legs. "Why don't you change automatically? Like the night before?"

"It takes a lot of magick and energy, so I save it for emergencies. Unlike some people I know."

"What are you talking about" He asked shocked.

"Caleb told me about the –"She couldn't remember what it was called.

"Darkling?" He supplied

She nodded.

He placed his hands behind his neck and groaned towards the ceiling. "Why is that no one believes me? I didn't not use that night. I didn't use the night before, and I sure hell didn't use the night after." He jumped out the water.

Grabbing his own towel he vigorously rubbed his hair and body before looping it around his waist. His hair was sticking in all directions when she stood up, clutching the towel to her body, she let out a giggle. When he cocked an eyebrow she reached forward and fixed his hair without thinking.

When she realized what she was doing she immediately dropped her hands in front of her. "I was necessarily just thinking about the darkling, though I believe you didn't conjure that thing. But Reid, most of the time when you have fun, you use. You know what it does to you, why do you still do it?"

"Image to keep?" He shrugged. "I don't know it seemed harmless at the time. He grabbed her hand and tugged her closer until he could wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder. "I am sorry. You've got me so messed up in the head and that's me saying something."

She thought for a few minutes and it had Reid worried that she would walk out and leave him. When she said "Apology accepted." he let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"So where does this lead us?"

"What if it happens again?"

He sighed. "You know you have a nasty habit of answering questions with questions?"

The corners of her mouth quirked up. "I know, but in all seriousness can you truly promise me that it won't happen again? I'm not a prude, but I do have morals, which is more than I can say for the girls that you usually sleep with –"

"Ouch."

"You are a manwhore of sorts. But anyways, let's give us two weeks." At Reid's eye roll she poked him and bent to gather her things. "Would you listen you pig. In that two weeks, we are exclusive. We spend time together, do coupley things and see where it goes."

They walked to the door together and he held it open for her before he answered.

"So we're together but no together?"

"Exactly."

They walked together down the hall in silence. Their bodies close, occasionally brushing arms or fingers, but never linking them. When they came to her door Reid couldn't help but lean close and give her a small kiss on the lips. And without realizing what she was doing Ryan leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and just stayed there for a moment.

Reid put his arms around her and just held on, he knew that if it was any other girl he wouldn't have hesitated at leaving and finding someone new. But Ryan cut him to his core, made him crave her in ways he didn't even understand. He wasn't sure if it was her being a mermaid, or if it was something much more powerful than that. All he knew was that in the next couple weeks he alone had to prove to her and himself that he wasn't the cheating manwhore that he tended to be.

It was going to be a long couple of weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She was pushing books in the library on a Friday night; most kids were gone for the long weekend. It gave her time to think about the first week being Reid Garwin's "no-so-much" girlfriend. Her grade continued to rise, and her appetite had returned, as had her happiness. The only downside was that Donovan had once again returned to cause havoc in her life. The good news, she thought, was that she finally had help. Either Reid or one of the Ipswich boys were by her side or close by whenever he decided to make an impromptu visit.

The only bad thing was Reid. He had almost become glued to her side during the school hours, yet the only touch he elicited was the occasional brush against her arms when they walked down the halls. No kisses. No hugs. He kept his hands and thoughts to himself. She hated it. The chills she would get from the brush of arm to arm was enough to make _her _want to push _him _against the lockers. But a deal was a deal. So while he was out with his friends at Nicki's, she was in the library with one other student workers with 14 carts of books to push through, while the librarian was in the office spilling over Books and other documents for his own entertainment.

But money had to be saved, so she pushed through her second cart of books. The lights were darker than usually and flickered as she walked to collect her third cart of books.

It reminded her of a bad horror movie. Especially with the dark, dense fog that covered the grounds and blocked out the moon that usually streamed through the large Victorian style windows.

She sighed.

"Ryan Lark Siris, age seventeen, blue eyes, dark hair, five foot eleven, and Class I mermaid." Startled she turned to see an familiar stranger leaning casually against a bookshelf, carelessly flipping through a book without the use of his hands. She noticed his eyes were dark as the bottom of the ocean. Fathomless and mocking.

Evil almost. She tried to remember where she saw him and it came up blank.

"I'm sorry?"

Replacing the book with a flick of his wrist he came to stand in front of her his eyes returning to a light blue. "Do you really want me to repeat?"

"No I'm 'just trying to figure out why you think I'm a mermaid?" She stated, continuing to place the books in their proper place.

"C'mon it's not hard to figure out. You swim in the cove, even in winter. When you go under water sometimes you don't come up for air. The times you go to the pool and don't come out for hours, in the middle of the night." He smiled wickedly, "Even the swim team isn't that committed. Then add to the fact that there is no known Siris besides your known in any written history." Trailing his fingers over the spines of books, a chill went down her spine as he said the next words. "Now I know that the Ipswich Boys do. The real question is does Donovan?"

She decided to try for the nonchalant that she didn't feel. "Look, Chase, it's flattering that you think I'm a mermaid, but the reality of the fact is –"the remaining words were replaced with a scream as she flew backwards, slamming into the far wall. Within seconds he was in front of her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Don't play with me Ryan." He lowered his hands and she fell to the ground. "I know you are. I've seen you drying that tail of yours. What are the brown spots? Is it why you don't show off that magnificent body of yours?" He leered at her, and panic set in.

"Let go." She heaved, but a weigh was pressed on her rib cage and chest. It felt as though she was being crushed by air. "It kills you, you know. The power. It's addictive."

He laughed. "I know. Unfortunately I found out too late. See I didn't have the boy scouts to look out for me. But I don't care anymore, what I do care about though my dear siren is that Donovan gets you back." He smiled boyishly, but with eyes black as night, he looked like the devil himself. Her heart filled with dread. "Games' over. You don't return to him like a good lil' girl, your boyfriend Garwin has a very unpleasant accident.

How could he be so careless about life like this? He swatted it out like a fly on the wall. It didn't make sense to her. "Why? Does life mean nothing to you?"

"Yours and his? No." He picked at his fingernails. "But see, Donovan is a dear old friend, one that actually sees this power as a benefit and positivity. Not like my old man. And he has had his eye on you for years – if you would only submit to him, you wouldn't get hurt."

"Bullshit." She hissed.

"Now darling, you shouldn't talk to men that way, it's very unladylike."

Chase smiled as her eyes grew wide with fear. Why, oh why, couldn't her own powers be unleased, she thought. Anything would be helpful. She was backed into a corner, and all the power that she felt within the last week quickly slipped away as she watched Donovan approach her like an animal and Chase retreated with an evil grin. "Well I'll leave you two alone to – catch up."

"Would you at least talk to me?"

"I can't Reid. I can't – I can't do this anymore." She tried to sound angry – she failed miserably. She was breathless and tired. Her body ached with fresh healing injuries from Donovan's homecoming two nights before. Bruises lined the side of her face, her lip – busted and swollen; a gash on her forehead had needed stiches. Not to mention those bruises that lined her ribcage and arms.

So when Reid grabbed her arm to turn her to him, she resisted the urges to cave into his arms to feel the safety they brought on, and to flinch from the new wave of agony that washed through her. But in order to protect him – to protect all of them – she had to once again go to the arms of her enemy.

"What is it? Nothing has happened, and I know you can't turn your emotions off that easily."

No I can't, she thought, but I can fake it – or at least try. "Donovan came back. He says he's changed. I – well I believe him. It's nothing personal Reid."

"Bullshit." He nearly yelled, following her as she walked away he planted himself in front of her. "Tell me the truth."

"I just did." She stepped back from him to give them both room. "I'm serious Reid; whatever was between us isn't there anymore. Goodbye." She had to get away before she actually broke down and ran into him. She tried to convince herself that it was for the best – that she was protecting him and the others.

Besides, Chase and Donovan both reminded her that they were watching.

Always.

And at that moment she realized that she loved him. That she would do anything to protect his life force and those that were tied to him. Even succumbing to the one person to continually attempted to break her in every way possible. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she understood for the first time what her mother and grandmother meant. She and Reid were lifemates. He may not realize it, but she did. The longing to be with him at all times of the day, the quick flashes of desire that shot through her body not matter if it was just a friendly gesture or not. Overtime, if they gave into it, and bonded, that bond would only strengthen and if they both didn't do anything about, they would die, literally, of a broken heart.

Blindly she followed the path to the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. The wind picked up, and whispers floated across the leaves and branches – her name carried amongst them. "Grandma-ma I need your help. I don't know what to do." She sobbed. Tears ran down her cheeks as an unnatural fog rolled in from the coast. When it settled an elderly woman with waist long snow white hair stood in front of her. Her chiffon was a deep violet and pooled on the ground around bear feet that were webbed. A thick piece of kelp acted as a belt around her waist. Gold circled the slender wrists and her biceps. Tattoos of sea life and waves lined her left arm and a circlet of gold and pearls rested on her head. Always beautiful despite her advanced age, she was graced with few wrinkles that left her skin nearly flawless and smooth. Eyes the color of storm clouds stared at her with clarity, understanding and strength.

"Ryan."

"Grandma-ma" Rushing forward and forgetting formalities Ryan embraced her grandmother as though her life depended on it.

Shocked at first, the sea witch tightened her hold on her only granddaughter. "Ryan, it's time."

"I'm not ready."

"Oh my Kelpling, you are more than ready, and I'm ready to step down." She stroked Ryan's face in a loving gesture before patting it. "But that is not why you came calling. What troubles you?" Cordelia sat on a large rock comfortably, folding her legs under her body as she watched Ryan mimic her position on the ground. Chuckling to herself as it brought back memories when Ryan would do the exact same thing in her chambers when watching Cordelia work with her spells.

"It's Donovan." Ryan stated. "And a boy named Chase Collins. I fear for myself, but more for the Ipswich Boys."

"All or just one in particular?"

"Both – but I fear for Reid more – I don't want them to get hurt because of me."

"They have their strengths, but I'll tell you this, your fear for them only strengthens them. They'll be fine."

"You know the outcome, don't you?" When Cordelia didn't say anything Ryan made her own conclusion. "You _do, _tell me."

"You know I cannot." Cordelia stated seriously then laughed at the face she was given. "What of this Donovan? We were rid of him once, were we not?"

"He's back and teamed up with Chase. They know what I am, and are using it as leverage against me. If I'm not with Donovan then Reid's pain will be great."

"Greater than that of a broken heart?"

"I did it to protect him." Ryan let her gaze fall.

"The easiest way to protect a loved one is by being truthful. Let fate decide the rest Ryan." Cordelia placed a hand under her chin to lift the child's gaze to hers. "Ryan your bond with this boy is strong. I feel it. There is more power between the two of you when you are together, then when apart. Lifemates, my kelpling, are tricky things, and something that is not easily accepted. To be fully reliable and dependent on one person for the rest of your life is a hard thing. But it is our way, and one that cannot be broken. Your bond will be strained and lost if you decide to continue to 'protect' him. Death is a far greater price to pay for a weeks' protection. Both of your needs for each other will grow stronger each passing day. Is that a price you want to pay?"

Ryan sighed. "No. But I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Then it is indeed time."

"Grandma-ma not yet, what about home? The nursery?"

Cordelia sighed, as her sweet kelpling was right. "Then do what is right by truth and love my dear. Donovan will get what is rightfully his in time." She waved her hands to push the bad taste of the business away. "Now come sit with your grandmother and tell me about your mother and this Reid. How is your mother?"

"She's worried and missing papa like crazy – and home."

"I assure you he misses her more. Soon they'll be together. I think very soon."

"Is Reid really my lifemate? I mean he's not human, but he's not mer either. He's so incredibly –"

"Wild. Sweetie he's for you. You are his salvation, and he your freedom. The fates like to put twists in life that not even I can foresee. Times are changing, old ways are no longer the law of our lands and seas - though the elders wish it to be the same. But it is for the good, there's a war brewing my dear Ryan, one in which none of can escape. Not this time."

"I thought it was just a prophecy."

"It's not." The mist began to roll in again. "My time is nearly over. You're stronger than you seem Ryan Lark. You'll discover your truth soon. Go to him and tell him the truth. Now come and kiss your poor old grandma good bye."

"You're not old or poor. I wish you wouldn't go though. I miss you so." She held tight.

"I know, soon we'll be together again. In the meantime –" She placed an amulet made of pewter and amethyst around her neck. "It was my mothers and hers before her, and before her. It goes back thousands of years, wear it proudly for it is a sign of your true heritage. I love you Kelpling." Kissing her forehead she stepped back. "Look to the sea for your courage and to your heart for your strength. Let your powers hold true for what is to come." Stepping back into the mist she faded away. Nothing was left of the sea witch but the amulet that hung around her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mom I'm home." She walked through their front door and locked it. Ryan double checked the talismans that hung from the ceiling – their protective nature was what made sure that no one and nothing could enter their house without invitation first.

"In here honey. How was your day?"

"Lousy, I think I'm going to take a salt bath." She started upstairs, but her mom's voice stopped her.

"Can you come here real quick?"

Ryan walked to the living room, where she saw Chase Collins sitting on the arm of their recliner. Her mother, sitting stiff on the couch, looked angry but did nothing. Chase looked impeccable in a pair of jeans, button down, and blazer jacket. The look in his eyes though told her that he was two notches from crazy. "Hello Ryan."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She stated in controlled fury.

"Mom and I here were just having a nice friendly chat. That's all."

"Great, now its over and you can get out of our house. Excuse me if I don't show you to the door, but I'm sure you know where it is." Ryan stood where she was with her arms crossed in front of her, and a scowl placed on her face.

"Now, now Ryan you really do need to calm down. If you would just do what you're told I wouldn't be here."

"I did what you told me. I broke up with Reid."

"And Donovan."

"Should be in a special corner of hell."

"The shape your face is in tells me he didn't take to kindly to you telling him that." Tsking at her, he snapped his fingers and her mother went limp. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, you just don't get it do you. There is no greater power than me. You don't do what I say and everyone dies." His voice grew hard, the edge it in gave her chills. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. Just leave my mom alone." _You crazed lunatic, _she thought.

"Do you really? Because if you're toying with me –well why don't we start with a demonstration?" He stood in front of her, with eyes the color of burn out coal, a quick flash had her mother shaking uncontrollably.

"Leave her alone!" she said rushing to her mother. "Look I get it you psycho. I'm not with Donovan she gets hurt. I'm around the Ipswich Boys everyone dies. I get it. Now get out."

"Not yet I think." The shaking got worse. A blue pattern formed across her body, like a spider web.

"You bastard! Quit it! I get it ok; do you not understand what your magick does to us?" The bruising lines began to disappear, and her mother sagged back against the couch. Ryan touched her face, pushing hair back, she held her mother. "Take all of it out."

When a small spider extracted itself from her mothers' ear and disappeared she felt relieved. "Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page." Chase smiled. "Ryan do this and you're free from what comes to the rest." He bowed at the waist and walked out the front door. She kept her mothers' head in her lap until she woke up two hours later.

Eyes fluttering open Gwen looked up at her daughter confused. "Ryan?" She struggled to get up and held her head from the wave of dizziness that soon followed. "Ryan Chase – Donovan – they know."

"I know momma." Ryan smiled weakly, not wanting to talk about the new fear that turned over in her stomach. "Grandma-ma says hello. She and papa miss you."

The day before Caleb turned eighteen and ascended to receive the rest of his powers, the rest of the school was getting ready for the annual fall dance. On Caleb's birthday, he was supposed to will his share of powers to Chase, Ryan was supposed to agree to stay with Donovan for the remainder of her life, and the rest of the world was supposed to continue a blind eye to the magick that was around them.

Three weeks ago, when Chase invaded her home, threatening her family, and everything that Ryan ultimately cared for, she decided to finally take the last stand – and if it killed her then at least everyone would be safe. She told Caleb everything, making him promise not to tell Reid until the time was right. With her confession, Caleb gave his own. They had a plan in place and that Chase would finally meet his end – allowing for everything to return to normal. She didn't know if it was a good plan, or if it would work, but they at least had a plan.

On the other hand Ryan had nothing but an idea. And it was half an idea at that. Sighing she stared out the window – she didn't even want to go to the dance. But, Donovan was making her go. Looking through her limited wardrobe, she realized that she didn't even own a dress, let alone have time to go shopping for one. Not that she wanted to waste the money on a dress that would be ruined by the thought of wearing it in the presence of the scumbag. Even with the stress of the night that was coming up faster than any of them wanted, nothing entrapped her more than the dreams of possible outcomes of facing Chase and Donovan, as well as the strangeness that was beginning to surround her more and more within the past week.

Every time she came near a power source the electric current would start to flicker, sending the current through her body. The skin on her arm kept peeling, itching, and looked inflamed. Her eye sight kept going cloudy leaving her blinded for minutes or hours at a time. Her sense seemed sharper, and she was able to react more quickly than before. Two days ago she was walking down the hall with her head in a book, not looking where she was going, when she felt the presence of those around her, and the sense that something was being thrown in her direction. She reacted so quickly that she ran into the lockers, dodging the wad of paper that was soaked in Clorox. She felt so disoriented after the experience she went to the nurse's office – who chalked it up to nauseousness and a stomach bug.

Needless to say, she couldn't explain what was happening, but she had an idea that it had to deal with what her grandmother said.

That night she picked through her limited wardrobe continuing her search for something that was at least decent enough to wear to the prestigious fall dance. Groaning she dropped on her bed. When did life become so complicated? Needing to get out she pulled a hooded sweatshirt on and her boots. She scribbled a quick note for Amy and left it on her desk. Locking the door behind her, she followed her feet to wherever they led her.

Reid groaned as he realized that Ryan wasn't coming to the door. So he left the package leaning against the door, put his hood up and left with clenched fists. She was probably off with Donovan, she wanted him to believe that the prick changed. But with the fresh bruises he saw on her, every day in class he had a good feeling she was lying. Something was wrong, and he had an idea of who was behind it, but without the proof Reid needed he didn't want to cause her even more problems. Growling, he punched the wall closest to him, leaving a nice size hole. Using his powers he fixed the hole and just walked.

He didn't even want to go to the dance anymore. If there was a chance that he would see her, then it everything would be ruined. He left the school grounds and found that his feet had led him to the cove where he and Ryan first had their nigh swim to the cavern. He sat on the rocks staring out into the distance thinking that once this night was over he would be able to get her back. He would be able to put Donovan in his right spot, hopefully under a rock, where no one would find him – perhaps at the bottom of the ocean.

"Ryan, wake up." She felt the hand shaking her but she didn't want to wake up – ever. When she was awake she was weak, but in her dream she was so much stronger. Almost nothing could stop her. "Ryan – it's past two-thirty." The shaking continued. "Girl, you've slept long enough."

"Go away." Ryan mumbled. She wanted the dream back. She didn't care if she spent the entire day in bed, she was _not _going to get out of bed. "Don't even think about it."

Amy stood poised over her with a cup of water. "Do what?"

"The water, don't think about it." With eyes still closed and her head buried in the crook of her arm, blocking all light out, she didn't see the perplexed look on Amy's face.

"How did you know?" Amy asked genuinely surprised, looking at Sara, who just shrugged.

Ryan finally looked at the girls who invaded her self-mourning pity party and saw that Amy did in fact have a cup of water in her hand, and that they all looked confused – and a little scared. "I don't know." There was no way Ryan was going to tell them that she could smell the water, and the fact that she could see it happening. This whole seeintothefuture thing was annoying.

Sara was the first to snap out of the stunned expression. "Doesn't matter, it's almost three, you're in the clothes you were in yesterday and you're not even starting to get ready for tonight. So – up and adams!" She said loudly pulling the blanket off the bed.

"I'm not going."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm totally serious."

"Ryan –" They said in unison.

"What? I don't have a dress. So therefore I can't go, can I? Though I'm sure if I went in sweats and a hoodie I would get some interesting stares, or naked. What would Donovan think of that I wonder?"

"That won't happen." Amy stated. "Besides, I have a feeling after tonight Donovan won't be a problem."

Ryan arched an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Amy looked sheepish, "I don't, but there's nothing wrong with a little hope."

Hope. It was a long way down the road with several obstacles in the way. The was that Ryan saw it was that hope was the last thing she needed right now. She needed a miracle instead.

Sara held up a gorgeous dress. "You're going, you're wearing this dress, and we'll be there to help you with any hiccups.

"Where did it come from? Who's it for? Who's it from?" Ryan stammered.

Sara shrugged. "Hell if I know, but it was labeled for you, and it was apparently left in front of your door."

"I picked it up and put it on my desk. This was on it though." She handed Ryan a Violet and Blue Orchid. Tied with a black ribbon, she saw a note. _It doesn't do them justice, but it made me think of your eyes._ "There was also a card."

_Wear this tonight, it matches your demeanor. Meet me by the clock tower at 11:15, I'll be waiting. _

_Sincerely,_

_Yours._

_Ps. You'd be gorgeous in sweats and a t-shirt, but do this for me?_

"Who's it from?"

"Not Donvan. Not his style. Not Reid either, not his handwriting." Ryan shrugged, admiring the orchid and the dress.

"Me thinks," Amy started with a smile, "that you have an admirer." Ryan gawked at them both. "What?"

"I don't need this now. Not with everything." She collapsed on the bed and immediately started to cry. She didn't want someone else to die because of Donovan. OR Chase.

Sara and Amy looked at each either, not knowing what to do. Neither had ever seen Ryan this distressed or cry. They were lost. It was very unlike Ryan to show this side of her emotions around other people. Amy sat on the bed next to her and began to rub soother patterns on her back, while Sara sat on the floor hold Ryan's hands. No one said a word, not even when Ryan blew her nose in an old towel that was on the floor.

But again, no one had to say anything.

Half an hour later Ryan wiped the remainder of her tears away and looked up. Amy smiled tentatively at her. "You do know that you can finish this. You don't have to be this unhappy and upset over an ass of a boy who hasn't even grown a pair."

A weak smile formed around Ryan's mouth. "Amy. I do think that you've grown your own."

"Ha. ha. I'm just tired of you putting yourself on the line for everyone else but yourself. Finish this. Be at peace, and finally make a man out of Reid Garwin."

"How."

Sara spoke up. "After tonight – Chase, if it works. Neither one of them will have control. They won't have power over you unless you continue to let them. Look to the sea for your courage if it helps."

Startled Ryan stared at Sara, "What did you say?"

Looking confused Sara repeated herself.

"Yeah, where did you hear that from?"

"I don't know, why?"

Ryan shrugged. "Sounds familiar, that's all." Look to your heart for strength, let your powers hold true for what is to come. Isn't that what her grandmother said at their meeting? But why would Sara know that saying?

Was it a sign for something?

Amy patted her knee before standing. "You've always been more comfortable in and around water. Whenever we go to the drop off you're more at peach, more yourself. Come on though, it's time to get ready. Whoever sent you this dress is going to die and go to heaven when he gets a load of you tonight. We just need to do something with your hair after your shower."

She ran fingers through her long tresses. "My hair?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, ran fingers through her hair and was shocked to see how much shorter it actually was. I mean she knew she had long hair but when Amy cut away nearly eight inches of tresses she was dumbfounded to say the least. Considering that Ryan kept her hair in a bun of some sort she didn't realize how long it actually got since the beginning of the year. It was simple, her reddish brown tresses were still long enough to pull back into a tail or bun, but short and light enough that her neck already felt better. Plus she added a little black and purple into it to be rebellish.

She smiled as she walked to the shower to wash the days grim off. As she waited for the water to warm, she stripped and had an amazing and sinister thought –

Donovan would absolutely hate it.

Well, he hated anything that went against his pedigree in general.

But.

If she was going to do this she needed every ounce of strength in her, and her new hair cut would help with that as ridiculous as it sounded. As she stepped under the spray she enjoyed the warmth and touched the amulet that hung around her neck she thought of her own pedigree and how it differed so greatly from everyone she knew. Even Reid's. As her fingers ran along the jeweled stone it began to shine from within, growing warm under her touch. "What the hell?" When her wrist and the back of her neck started to itch and burn she looked to see an intricate pattern forming.

It was time.

She let her head fall back and groaned loudly. It was _not _the time. Hurrying to the mirror she looked at the back of her neck and let out a double groan. It was definitely _not _the time for _that_.

Reid ran to the bathroom in Caleb's house, his hip had been itching for the better part of two weeks; he successfully ignored it until now. The searing pain he felt made him rush to the bathroom and remove his pants in record time. Inching the waistband of his boxers down her stared at what something that was moving under his skin. Thinking of _Dreamcatcher_, or _Evolution _he immediately tried to stop it by pressing down on his hip, cutting of the circulation. Yet it seemed to be only concentrated in that one area. Gripping the edge of the sink, he nearly screamed out as ink seemed to boil up from under his skin to form an intricate triquetra design and a tiny duo of seahorses that twined their tail around one corner of the as if not to drift apart. He had tattoos but none were nearly as painful as this one. The only good thing was that it was over in a matter of minutes.

No larger than the bottom a soup can, Reid was completely oblivious to the meaning behind this very odd occurrence. Except for – but that couldn't be right, he thought.

Wanting to deal with the whole issue later, he resituated himself, making sure not to make any sudden movements with his sore hip. They all had a busy night and when he heard the doorbell he composed himself, and headed downstairs to meet Tyler. As they waited for Sara and Caleb's mother he couldn't help but think about what new pop-up tattoo could mean.

No one liked what was going to happen, especially Mrs. Danvers, who dealt with her own issues of having a middle aged husband who resembled something from the crypt keeps lair. But what choice did they have? No one knew they existed, but a handful of ordinary people and Caleb wouldn't accept any sort of help, even from The Covenant. And as pissed as Reid was that Caleb was ascending first he was also relieved as Caleb was a natural born leader. Plus, none of them wanted to deal with fiasco disguised as tweedle dee and tweedle dum.

While he would never verbally admit it, he knew it mentally, as did the others. No one could keep their cool in hairy situations like Caleb, not even Tyler. Hell, Reid was having a hard time keeping the green-eyed-temper-monster at bay when the girl he loved left him for a prick of an ex-boyfriend. _Wait love, _he thought flabbergasted. Did he just think about loving someone? Did he truly love Ryan? Or was this another hormonal surge?

Tyler punched his arm. "Dude," he stressed. "Let's go."

Tucking the rose behind her ear, she pinned it to her hair taking a look at herself one more time. The girls did an amazing job at making her beautiful that she barely recognized the girl in the mirror.

The light hit the highlights that were added, with the most prominent being a chunk of purple she begged Amy to add. Her hair was parted to the side and swept back and twisted into a loose side bun. Section were twisted and tucked into the back, while tendrils of dark hair framed the other side of her face, leaving her face open and the mark on the back of her neck visible to anyone who looked.

And something she promised her roommate she would explain later.

Her make-up was minimal but went perfect with the dress. Dark eyeshadow made her eyes brighter and almost unnatural in color. They left her lips a mauve dusty pink color to offset the darkness in the dress and around her eyes. She kept the jewelry minimal as well wearing a pair drop pearl earring that her da sent for her 16th birthday, ones he hunted for and made himself. The color of dusted lavender they were one of her most treasured possesions. The only other piece of jewelry she wore was the amulet that her grandma-ma gave her at the last meeting. The one that signified her role in their clan.

Ryan ran her hands over the dress she slipped on and zipped. Sara and Amy had already left which gave her the time she needed to deal with her feelings. She _felt_ daring and different, a little powerful, and _a lot_ stronger. She loved it, as she loved the changes that were made. She just hoped they weren't fleeting. The dress fit perfectly and was something out of her comfort zone, but it didn't make her feel uncomfortable as she thought it would, it made her feel gorgeous.

And the markings added to that. Ryan couldn't explain it, as she should be terrified of strange markings that just popped up out of nowhere on her skin.

But she wasn't.

In fact she had a sneaking suspicion of where they came from.

She fingered the intricate design of a triquetra and seahorses at her neck, then the ones around her wrist. Though it wasn't just around her wrist, but entwined and crawled up her arm to the elbow. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Intricate tribal sea dragons, a lotus flowers, and a variety of other sea life beginning with a seahorse encircling her thumb and trailed and climbed around her arm like sea kelp ending with an octopus reaching a tentacle around her bicep. She had seen this design before.

It was her grandmothers.

It was one of the markings of a sea witch.

Like her grandma-ma had said, it was time.

A knock came at the door, and frowning she slipped on simple strapped heeled sandals the color of amethyst before going to the door. She didn't know who it was since she told Donovan that she would just meet him there. "You ruined your hair." Were the first words that came out of Donovan's mouth that her reaching up and touching it self-consciously.

"Sara and Amy did it, and it's not ruined because I so happen to love it." She tensed as she spoke to him without feeling guilty but waiting for the hit to come. It didn't. His eyes roamed, in disgust over her body. He noticed the only jewelry she wore was long, chunky, distasteful necklace and pearl-like earrings.

Donovan tried to hide the distaste from his face at her lack of decorum for events such as this. He would have to train her how to be the proper escort. "That dress shows too much skin, your hair looks a mess and unpolished." He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a box. Opening it held a necklace that was studded with diamonds the color of the stars. She wanted nothing to do with them. "You need to take that ridiculous jewelry off and put this off. I am not going to have you parade around with fake stones. You are an extension of me and must look the part. Here." He reached to tear the necklace off her neck when she reached up with her hand to protect it, only then he noticed the markings on her arm.

"What the hell is on your arm?" Dropping the necklace in his hand he grabbed her wrist and wrenched her to him. She grimaced in pain. "You dare defile me like this! I will not have my future wife mark her body with whorish symbols!" He screamed.

Snatched her arm, she turned her eyes up to his in anger, over his complete and utter lack of -anything resembling humanity. Anger flared through her, and the lights flickered, but neither of them noticed. Drilling a manicured nail into his chest she kept her voice calm, and controlled. "It would be best to remember that I am only your girlfriend because of Chase. If he did not pose as a threat to my family or my friends, you would not be here." She poked him with enough force that it knocked him backwards. "These markings are of my people, it is an honor to have them, and for you to call them whorish shows how very little your truly know about anything other than what you were spoon-fed by your wretched family."

He grabbed her arms. "You dare to speak to me?"

She pushed closer to him, so she was in his face. "Yes. Get off your high horse Donovan before you're thrown from it. I'm done being your punching bag."

He let her go abruptly, raising a hand to strike her, but thought better of it. He knew it would not look good if he showed up to the school party with a bloodied date. But the hate he felt filled his eyes, and Ryan saw it. He straightened his tie and jacket and looked at her with the promise of payment. "We will talk about this later, and you will regret what you said. Try to please me tonight and I may forget this incident." He bent to retrieve the necklace. "You will wear these."

"I will not. Contrary to what you think, these are precious gifts from my father and grandmother, and I can assure you they are worth more than those putrid diamonds."

Again the thought of hitting her ran through his mind, looking at his watch, he hissed. "We're late. Remember what I said Ryan, we will talk about this later."

Reid and Tyler stood on the front steps of the school. Sara stood between the two of them while Tyler talked to Caleb on the phone. Reid was watching for a certain red head, as well as, Chase. He saw Donovan enter and nearly dropped to the floor at who was on his arm. The dress fit her like a glove, and the color of jeweled olives, it made her skin glow. The back of the gown was nearly backless if it weren't for two pieces of crisscrossing silk that hooked just below the shoulders. The remainder of her back was bare until the skirt of the dress began at the top of her hips. Then she turned, he saw the rose tucked behind her ear.

He still nearly choked. "Beautiful isn't she?" Sara asked him, smiling.

"She the most stunning woman out there, no offense." He knew what the dress looked like, since he bought it, but he had no idea how amazing Ryan would look in it. The skirt was to the ground with the only hint of leg showing through the mid-thigh high slit. The bodice was ruched and crisscrossed to the point it reminded him of her scales when she was in her true form. It had a sweetheart neckline that gave a slight hint of cleavage and bunched straps that capped her shoulders. The only jewelry he could see well was an amulet that rested on her chest. When Ryan looked at them and waved tentatively he wanted to howl at the moon.

Though he gaped at her appearance he noticed markings on her skin. Thinking that tweedle dum-ass harmed her he nearly surged forward, but using what little power he could muster he saw that it was a tattoo. He pulled at his pants and tie, as both were becoming exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Yeah hold on, she's righ- dude I swear she was right here." He tore his eyes from Ryan, and focused on the fact that Sara vanished from their side.

"Where's Sara?" He asked Tyler.

"I don't know. Caleb? Caleb?" The clock began to toll, and they looked at it as Tyler closed his phone, the connection lost. "Happy Birthday Caleb." he said.

"This night can't get any better." Reid mumbled, as they headed to the ball. Plans changed, if they couldn't protect Sara, then they would protect Ryan, whether she wanted it or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Standing as patiently as she could beside Donovan, Ryan wondered how she ever believed he was a decent person that she could fall in love with. She ground her teeth, mad at herself for letting her fall under his spell of the charismatic charm he oozed while in front of others. Unfortunately, she couldn't do much at the moment because it would mean death for her family and friends.

Even with the change to a sea witch, she knew nothing about her powers to actually use them. All she kept getting were snid bits of futures that were giving her a headache and every now and then she would wince when those flashes came and went – which were either positive, negative or a mixed signal of both. She wished she knew what it meant. What they meant.

Ryan stared at Donovan's profile as he talked to some of his so called friend and wondered.

She wondered if he actually had any friends that weren't interested in his money.

She wondered if anyone actually love him. Not his connections, not his impressive gene pool. Just him.

She wondered if he just relaxed on the couch and watched football or played pool with a bunch of friends.

Did he even relax?

Ryan doubted it.

What did she ever see in him? He was overly stuffy, ever so proper except behind closed doors. He wanted a submissive trophy wife to cater to his every whim. He was proud, conceited, and flaunted the fact that his father was a Senator and came from old money. He never lifted a manicured hand to do actual work. She had a feeling that if she had stayed with him, he would cheat repeatedly and their sex – if they ever had sex – would most likely be boring.

She didn't want boring sex.

She wanted outstanding, mind blowing, end of the world sex.

Add in an early grave for his abusive nature. And viola.

_What did I ever see in him? _She thought with disgust. She glanced around the room and stopped on a paled hair boy. With the briefest nod of the head at her, he disappeared into the crowd. She waited a few minutes, continuing with her scan when a remark brought her back to reality. "Donovan what is that wretched thing on her arm?" Andromeda stated in disgust. Ryan glared at her under hooded eyes. Pretty and petite Andromeda stood attached to a man who definitely did not go their school, with a hand laid daintily across her lips she looked at Ryan in horror.

O_inseach._

Sighing, "Ryan decided to mar her skin with the marks of a whore." Donovan stated with repugnance.

Andromeda date spoke up, "Well Donovan, there are technologies now that would remove them from her skin for good."

"Excuse me; I'm going to get a drink. Please continue with degradation without me. _Cábúnach's._" She walked past them, snagged a drink from a wandering bar tender and escaped to the patio. She shivered from the cooling air, down her drink in one gulp. Leaning against the cold iron of the railing she looked out across the grounds hoping this night would end quickly so she could finally give Donovan the ass kicking he deserved. She shivered again.

No sooner had she done so was a jacket placed over her shoulder. Musky and masculine she immediately knew who was behind her. "Reid."

"No matter how lost you look, you're still breath taking." Slowly she faced him. He looked dashing in his suit, even with the tie askew and his eyes shadowed by his hair. She reached to straighten his tie automatically, which had them both pause, then he broke the silence. "I never took you for a tattoo type of girl, and I can't say that I made a bad choice in that dress."

"It was you?" He nodded and laughed lightly, pleased she was shocked, but her eyes sparkled with delight giving him an indication that she liked it.

"I'm not the asshole you think I am Ryan." He cupped her cheek. "And I can't get you out of my head. You're like a damn toxin." He dipped his head low.

"Reid – about what happened the other nig—" His lips brushed hers, once, twice, and a final third time before he stood straight again.

"You know, you should never kiss another man's girlfriend." Ryan stared at Donovan over Reid's shoulder, with arm smugly crossed over his chest he looked like the snake he was. Her eyes narrowed at him, felt Reid tens before he turned around, planting himself in front of her. "That's cute. But no matter what you do Garwin you won't win. You won't own her. Come here Ryan."

It was spoken as a command but this night it was where it all ended. She shook her head no.

"Ryan, come here."

"She's not a piece of livestock Donovan. And if I can help it you will never get close to her again." Reid stated confidently. He was tired of this piece of shit coming in and wrecking everything. So tired of his one track thinking that just because he had money meant everything, and anyone, belonged to him. Proud of Ryan for standing up for herself, he was going to make sure that she continued to do so with a little help.

"She's mine." He stated matter of factly. In his disillusioned mind Ryan truly did belong to him. Because of their history, because of what Chase Collins had promised him. "You may have a trust fund Garwin, but you're nothing but a bum posed as a gentleman, just like your father. You'll never amount to anything." Reid clenched his fists to the point he felt nails cut into skin. But, he thought about the truth, and how Donovan truly didn't know a thing about his family or where he came from. But when Donovan's maniacal eyes focused in on Ryan he felt the rage rise within him. "And you, my dear, dear Ryan, you're nothing but a common girl, you could never survive without me. But, this fish thing could prove useful, I think."

Reid stepped forward, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. "Don't" she simply stated. She walked in front of him, planting herself firmly between two men when Ryan heard him gasp. Throwing a look over her shoulder she simply said. "I'll explain later." Then turning her pent up fury on the man-boy that stood in front of her she finally spoke years of built up frustration and hate to her abuser. "And you." She pointed a finger at him. "You I've had more than enough of. You came into my life charming and sweet, and me not knowing that you were simply digging your claws into my skin hoping I would cave to _your _needs. You expected thing, things that I was never willing to give you. And I let you continue. I didn't walk away, I didn't do anything, I just let you abuse me physically, mentally, and emotionally." She let out a heartless laugh. "Not any more. Damn the consequences, not any more. I will not be some fucking experiment so you can continue to fill your bank account after your father cuts you off.

I don't fucking belong to you. I never did. I let you nearly break my spirit, and you were really close thanks to Chase. But thanks to _my _friends, I've begun to mend. I won't let you abuse me any long Donovan Elijah O'Conner, nor will I allow anyone else."

He stood there, speechless. "You dare –"

"Yes Donovan, I dare."

He walked to her, gripped her arms, and shook her violently that Ryan thought her brain would surely become dislodged. "After everything I've done for you? Given you?" He seethed.

She got in his face, _oh this felt good_, she thought and let her anger swim. "What exactly have you done? Or given?" She yelled. "Bruises, concussions, fractures? You've given me nothing but pain after the first month of dating you. The only thing I thank you for is showing me who you truly are. A gentleman on the outside, but a complete and utter asshole through and through." Her skin felt alive, the hairs on her arms stood on point, and she felt the electrical surge course through her body. She didn't understand it, but she accepted it. She forced her way out of his grasp, taking a step back. "I want you out of my life Donovan, for good."

Reid smiled behind her, grinning like a kid on Christmas, his eyes challenging as they met Donovan's. He couldn't be more proud of her, than in this moment. He rest a hand on her shoulder and felt it surge with energy, that it made him remove it immediately. She turned to give him a reassuring smile and held out her hand. When he took it, it was warm to the touch. The wind began to blow bring the scent of the ocean to her. Donovan and Reid wouldn't understand the significance but she knew it was her grandma-ma with whatever power she had left her whispers amongst the current. And what they said to her gave her promise.

She smiled at Reid as they began to walk away to escape the party, when Donovan grabbed her arms and yanked her back. A moment later he yowled with pain, letting her go he looked at his hands and saw in the light they were welted, as though they were burned by fired. "That the hell did you do to me." He yelled.

"I'm a sea witch, Donovan. More powerful than you'll ever be. I don't want you touching me so much like an eel I shocked you." She gave him a hard smile. "Do it again, and I'll give you more than a few welts on your hands." She began walking again. When Reid caught up with her she sagged against him, her skin cool again, turning to face him she began apologizing profusely when he could only shut her up by kissing her. In reality he had no reason to be mad at her, as much as wanted to be, he knew she did what she did for the safety of every one.

So he held his hand out and when she took it without hesitation was a sign to him. A good one. "We'll figure it out." They were almost in the forest when she went pitching forward, shaking her head to clear it when she saw Reid sprawled on the floor next to her. She pushed herself up to check on him, when a heavy weight came crashing down on her, crying out she fell flat. Again she pushed herself up to check on Reid, this time she was able to feel the back of his head slick and warm, and the smell of copper hitting her senses. Her head wrenched back painfully that she whimpered and a voice whispered to her "I told you, if I can't have you, then no one could."

This time she let the anger pulsate though her and throwing her elbow back, she was satisfied that it seemed to connect with his body somewhere. She pushed herself to her feet, holding her head as it and her body screamed in agony. She spit the dirt out of her mouth. "You're a coward." She seethed and let herself enjoy a small victory as she saw his nose was bleeding. _Not so perfect now, _she thought. "You always were, because you have to resort to violence to get your way; because you have push women around to show how powerful you are." She spoke through clench teeth, and thought they would break if she tightened her jaw any more. "I am not a piece of livestock."

"I'll kill you." He screamed.

"Then kill me." She dared, they stood face to face now, so close they nearly touched. "But be a fucking man about it."

He was quick, she gave him credit that his fingers wrapped around her neck and squeezed. "Oh I will." At first she was shocked, and could honestly say she wasn't expecting this. Yet, she reflected as she struggled against him, she wasn't surprised. "Man enough for you darling?" He kept taunting her, telling her that if she was so powerful she should use them to save herself. She struggled against and dug her nails into the back of his hands, clawed at his arms, his face, anywhere to try and get him to let go.

With a crazed look in his eyes Donovan's hold only tightened, like a boa constrictor waiting to devour his prey.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You should probably let her go."

Donovan turned his head and stared at the new comer. As Tyler walked closer he began to roll up the sleeves to his shirt. His suit jacket already discarded somewhere. He had watched as Donovan began to strangle Ryan from the terrace, he hadn't known where Reid was until he saw him lying unconscious. Not allowing the anger to overtake him he focused on the asshole in front of him. A long time coming, he was ready to take some pent up frustration out on Donovan.

"Stay out of this boy." Donovan sneered, lifting Ryan off the ground. As soon as he did she began to flail and no sooner were the words out of his mouth did one of her kicks catch him in the groin. He loosened his grip enough that she was able to escape it, collapsing to the ground gasping for breath Ryan watched as Tyler tackled Donovan around the middle. Ryan was coughing when her gaze fell on Reid, she stumbled over to his unconscious body, she heard their grunts and yells, but she focused only on him.

"God, please be ok." She wheezed, she could change this, she could help him, she only had to think. _Think Ryan think, _she thought furiously. Her brain was desperate for oxygen, and she began to become frantic.

Healing spells.

She knew nothing about them, but she knew that they were a part of her, and that they would fix Reid. _He's a warlock though_, she berated herself, _I don't know what effect they would have on him_. She fluttered her hands over his head, then his chest, and groaned as images of her healing zipped through her head. Keeping her hands on the sides of her head she willed the hurt, agony, and injuries to leave. She looked down and watched as her hands began to glow. Everything around her ceased to exist. It was only her and Reid. She thought about his injuries, about absorbing them into her body.

She felt the headache first, the slow throbbing in the back of her head. Next was her back, how it ached in places she knew she had never injured. Minute after minute her entire body throbbed with pain. She finally removed her hands from him, feeling weak and dizzy, her vision blurred and the world spun out of control.

Reid felt heavy when he opened his eyes, but he didn't feel any pain. He looked around to see that Ryan was on the ground next to him. Ever so still. He saw that her body was bloodied and bruised. He remembered getting his, but he didn't feel any pain. He ran a hand over the back of his scalp but didn't feel a bump. When he pulled it away he saw there was no blood.

"You son of a bitch, give up." He heard Tyler say. "She's not yours." When did he get here? How long was he out? Why is Ryan so cold?

"She's mine, always. Chase promised." At least that still hadn't changed. Donovan was still delusional.

Reid took his jacket off and laid it over Ryan's body. Please be ok, he thought. He kissed her temple and stood up. "Chase is a sociopath. Didn't you get the message?" He stated. When Donovan saw that he was awake, Tyler took advantage and punched him in the stomach. "My turn." was all he said, Tyler held his hands up, backing off respectfully. "Tyler." Reid said without taking his eyes off of Donovan. "Take care of her."

"Wait." Tyler said. "You were unconscious. Where's Ryan?" Reid pointed where Ryan lay. "Now she's…man this is so messed up." Nursing his own injuries he walked to where she laid. He checked for injuries and saw the amulet lying on the grass. Picking it up and rubbed the center stone. He slowly picked Ryan up, cradling her in his arms. "Mrs. Siris your daughter –" Next thing he knew was that he was in a small living room. A woman with black hair and vibrant sea green eyes stood in front of him with a baseball in her hands. Though when she saw Ryan she immediately dropped it.

"Ryan!" she rushed forward and took her daughter from the boy. Ryan had a cut on her temple that had stopped bleeding but was welted and bruised. The bottom portion of her lips was swollen and had a cut on the left side. Her throat had bruises that were vibrant red and deep violet. The obvious shapes of fingers were evident. Her arms were covered in bruises and abrasions. That's all that they could see, what was under her dress was a mystery and also didn't take into account the other side.

Holding her to her chest she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said "Mama I need you." When the blue-grey mist filled the room Tyler began to step back. He felt the power, more primitive than his it filled the room, when it cleared an old woman stood in the center of the room.

Reid saw the flast of light and when he looked both Tyler and Ryan were gone. Focusing the remainder of his frustration and rage on the bastard in front of him, who refused to give up. Now Reid was pinned against a tree as red raged filled Donovan's veins. No one will have her, he thought feverishly, no one but me. "You're dead Garwin, your friends are dead, and that bitch is as good as dead." He told Reid in a growl.

"She's a no one, remember? What does one girl matter anyways?" Come one psycho, focus on Ryan.

Donovan roared in hatred. "She's everything. She belongs to me. She always has."

Reid took another hit his ribs. "Belonging to someone is about five centuries too old." Reid found his window and brought his knee up, allowing him to find an opening and get away from the tree. "She wants to be with someone who doesn't abuse her. Someone who loves her for who and what she is." He danced around Donovan, evading a couple jabs and crosses before landing a couple jabs to Donovan's kidneys. He blocked another upper cut and landed a right hook to Donovan's jaw. "Apparently you don't fit that mold."

"Chase –" Donovan blocked a punch, and took one to the stomach. His nose was bleeding and broken, his eyebrow was bleeding. He was desperate to not look weak. He was struggling to hold on, and losing ground fast.

"News flash: Chase lies." He ducked around a flailing punch easily cupped his hands around the back of Chases' neck and pulled down in the same moment he brought his knee up. He felt the satisfying crack. With one hand he held Donovan where he wanted and punched him in the stomach a few times before kneeing him in the groin. Letting go he watched as Donovan sank to the ground. Reid stood over Donovan and looked down at the miserable man that laid in a crumpled ball. "Pussy. You don't even deserve her." Satisfied it was over for good he grabbed Tyler's jacket and ran.

"I don't know what happened. When I got there Reid was unconscious and Donovan was choking her. I shocked him, and she was able to kick him which got him to drop her. I tackled him. Twenty minutes later Reid's walking up to me asking me to look after her. Ryan was comatose."

Gwen and Cordelia looked at each other. Cordelia spoke, letting her eyes rest on her granddaughter who was placed on the couch. "She absorbed his injuries. It's one our traits that's passed down to the next sea witch. I can do nothing about any longer unfortunately. She has to heal on her own now."

Tyler looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Until she heals boyo she stays in this state. Reid's injuries must have been more substantial than she thought."

The door crashed open, "Where is she? Where's Ryan?" Reid rushed into the room, not bothering that he trailed in mud onto rugs. He stood in front of all of them bloodied and bruised. He saw Ryan, unconscious on the couch. Bruised and bloodied herself, a white bandage was wrapped around her head. "Ryan?" he focused on her and no one else when he knelt beside her. Still in the same dress from the dance he noticed that she was too pale. The bruises around her neck made him tense. He saw the tattoo and then looked at everyone around him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What happened?" Reid asked completely stunned at the fact that Ryan was still unconscious, bruised and nearly broken. He had hoped that when he rushed over here she would at least be awake. Her mother stared at him, tears in her eyes, tears that refused to fall. There was an older woman standing close by. Tyler was just staring at him. He looked at Ryan again, afraid to move forward.

"She'll be unconscious for a while, but she's very much alive, you owe her your life boy-o." The eldest stated.

"What – What are you talking about?"

"Reid." Tyler came to lay a hand on his shoulder. "She absorbed your injuries. That's why you're awake, alive, and relatively unharmed."

"I don't –"He scrubbed his hands over his face. "I'm so damned confused."

The elder laughed. "Boy-o it's not as confusing as ye think." She walked forward and grabbed his hands. "Without training it's nearly impossible to do what she did. My guess is that she loves you – very much." She patted his hands. "You're injuries may have been more extensive that both of you realized – which sent her into this state. Now, tell me, do you have a mark that just appeared?"

"Cord –"Gwen stated in disbelief.

"Shush you, I may not have very many of my powers lefts but…tell me the truth." She watched the boy's face pale. "Come on out with it."

Reid nodded. "My hip. Tonight."

Gwen looked shocked, the old lady not so much, Reid thought. Tyler looked confused, and he felt like he himself was about to pass out. Everything about this was so out of the ordinary for him. More out of the ordinary than being a part of a centuries old covenant, that produced male witches. "I didn't think it –"was being whispered by Ryan's mother.

"Oh it's possible dearie. The fates have a funny way of doin' tings', this would be the first in this case, but not the stranes' ting I've seen in me hundred years." Cordelia turned her attention to the golden hair boy. "What's ya name laddie."

"Reid. Garwin."

"Well Mr. Garwin your feelings for my granddaughter are strong yes?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. What were his feelings for Ryan. He loved her – he knew that much, but was that enough. Reid learned one thing going to Spencer's it was to evade if you didn't know the answer. "What does that have to -

"Everything. But le'me explain." She sat next to Ryan and stroked her cheek then the markings on her arm. Slowly turning Ryan's head to the side the symbol Reid had seen at the dance came into view. His hand immediately went to his hip where the mark still throbbed. Cordelia smiled. "You see you and Ryan are lifemates. The bond you have is stronger than any force that is on this earth. Your love, when you both fully accept it and when it fully matures will bind you in a way you will never want or need the physical affection of the opposite sex again. It completes you both." Reid watched as Ryan's mother smiled and ran a hand over her shoulder. "Being a part hurts you, being together drives you mad. But in the end you complete each other like the water and fire.

Something triggered this to appear. Now tonight Ryan took her place as the sea witch, and with that my time as one comes to an end. While I still have some powers they aren't as strong as they use to be. I won't go into details because my time grows short before I have to return. And I would rather do it with you both awake."

"What if we don't want this?"

"Then you'll go insane." Was stated simply enough, and with a hint of sarcasm as if he should know the ways of mermaids. No one will ever appeal to you physically. She will never be able to bear children. You will be impotent. It's not pretty but tis the way of our people."

Reid narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not your people."

"How true you be there boy-o. But the fates decide and now you're tied to her. And she to you. She's what you need, as I've seen what you will become without her. As I've seen tidbits of futures with her. It's your decision though. Heed my words though, swallow your pride."

Reid blew out a breath and stuck fists in the pockets of his trousers. "She chose though, she's a great girl but -.'

"Oh I can box his ears Gwenny." Cordelia laughed heartily. "Tryin' to fool an ol' sea witch. I still have 'nough of me powers to put ye in your place laddie. But tis no' my place. This be between you and her." The mist came rolling in as she turned to her daughter, cupped her cheek and ran a hand over her hair. "I never got to tell you how beautiful you look. He misses you though. Soon though you two will be together again. Tell Ryan to seek me when she wakes as she gots lots to learn."

"Yes mama."

Turning to the two half-men in front of her she appraised them with a raised eyebrow. One stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face, though the confusion, concern, and uncertainty were plainly visible. The other looked as though he just uncovered a huge secret. "You two. Tyler what you seek is closer than you realize. And Reid? Break my granddaughter's heart and not even the deepest abyss or the highest mountain will hide you from my wrath." The mist wrapped itself around her obscuring her from view. "Pride ruins the heart dearie, look to yours for the answer you seek." And when the mist retreated from the room she was gone.

Reid carried Ryan to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Looking around he saw so much of her in the simple drawings on the walls, the bookshelves so laden with books they were bowing from the weight and the view to the cove that only hinted at what she truly was. He sat on the bed and just held her hands. "Why? Why did you do this yourself. I'm not worth it. Not worth you." He murmured before he kissed her cheek, and wiped the tear that strayed from his eye before crossing to the window to look out.

That's how Gwen found him when she and Tyler came to get him. Without turning around he asked. "Wouldn't she be more comfortable in the cave?"

Not shocked he knew about it Gwen walked to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Comfortable, probably, but I can't go down there to check on her." When he nodded she dropped her hand. "You boys need to get to Caleb's."

"I'm not leaving."

"You'll be needed at Caleb's."

"I'm needed here." He argued.

"Tyler, give us a moment." When Tyler exited, Reid looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I know you want to be here. But I need to change her, make her as comfortable as she can be. Your family and brothers need you right now. With all that has happened tonight you need to fill them in. Do you understand?" He gave a half nod. "Look, get some sleep, go to class, let them know she was attacked and bring her work to me. Can you do this for me? Come back anytime you like, but I need to be with her alone."

Tyler came into the room then, not giving him a chance to speak and dragged him from the house. Reid struggled to the point that Tyler needed to use his powers to control him. "Reid come on man, come back when your heads cleared.

In the house Gwen carried her daughter to the bathroom where a large hot tub of salt water waited. She removed the dress from her daughter's body and revealed all the injuries that were inflicted. Bruises appeared like a sea of black and purple. Shallow cuts bubbled up from the skin. She would not cry. Placing Ryan gently in the water Gwen watched as her body naturally transformed to its more natural state. Tucking her tail in the water and pillowing her head Gwen sat on the floor and waited.

Outside Reid stalked the front of the house. "I wanted to stay."

"There was nothing you could do." Tyler stated

"Fuck that." He turned and started to march to the gate.

Tyler had to grab his arm and hold him with magic. "Reid, there's nothing you can do. Calm down, it does nothin' to tear her house apart because of what happened."

"Reid pushed Tyler back with a wall of energy. "She's not supposed to be like that!" he roared. Hands gripping his hair he sank to his knees and breathed deeply. "I was supposed to protect her." He mumbled as his mind flashed to where he opened his eyes to her unconscious and pale. "She's not supposed to be in a damn coma."

Tyler was shocked at the state of his friend. Never had he seen Reid so close to a mental breakdown. "Reid she'll be ok. Just watch. Look, I don't believe in this whole lifemate business but if the way you're acting now is any indication you two are perfect. But dude, get a hold of yourself. Let's get back to Caleb's and we'll assess." He pulled Reid up to his feet and started walking.

Reid looked back from the house not wanting to leave, but he felt defeated and with hesitation he began to walk away from the little cottage on the cliff. "Yeah sure."

A week passed with very little change. Gwen stayed by the tub everyday making sure the water was the right temperature, moving her daughters' limbs and hoping to see some sort of change in her state. She would slip into dreamless states of rest, only to wake with a start hoping that her daughter would be sitting up in the tub, awake and unharmed. She ate very little, and even then there was no taste, and nothing was filling. She ignored everyone, locking the house down and not letting anyone in. Including Reid. It was cruel, and selfish, but she couldn't bear looking at the boy her daughter saved.

Saved so that she could enter this state of limbo.

Saved so that he could protect her from Donovan. Donovan the bastard was in D.C. right now receiving help for a traumatic experience he refused to talk about. Protected by his heartless prick of a father who had done nothing but right the wrongs of his mentally challenged boy. The psychotic mentalities that started with a father, who learned from his father, who learned from his, and who knows how far back that line of teaching went. How did those men get married? Who would ever be married to a monster of that proportion?

She would have to thank Reid one day for actually saving her daughter.

By the second week all traces of attack were gone from Ryan's skin. No bruises, swelling, and cuts were present. Laying a hand on her forehead Gwen felt for a fever to find none. She still ignored phone calls, knocks on the door, and everyone who came by to offer any sore of aide. Reid never came after the third day.

"Ryan, you need to wake up." She sighed, stroking her daughter's hair. "I can't take this anymore."

On the beginning of the third week the color of Ryan's skin fully returned to its original state. And one morning Gwen saw her tail flinch. That's when she noticed that there were no brown marks on her tail. No scars were visible anywhere on the skin. They had all disappeared.

"Come on baby. Come back to us." Gwen murmured sitting on the side of the tub. She still ate very little, still slept in patches that never lasted longer than an hour.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was past two in the morning. So sitting with her back propped against the wall and her knees bent to her chest Gwen rested her head on her knees and watched her daughter. She was ever so hopeful for her daughter was very much alive; she was just in a deep slumber. Closing her own eyes, Gwen finally drifted into her first peaceful sleep in three weeks.

(Check out the Poll on my homepage for which story(-ies) I should focus on next.)


	14. Chapter 14

**When submitting this I noticed that there was no chapter 12. Sorry Guys! The problem is fixed now, so take a look at the missing chapter. Chapter 14 is perhaps the longest chapter yet, but it ended where it needed to be ended before Chapter 15. Enjoy! ~ MK**

Chapter 14

Something was different. It felt right, but something felt off – like it was too perfect.

Ryan opened her eyes to see the sun shining in her face and to find herself on a secluded beach with only a small hut to her right, a wall of green, and the gentle lapping of water behind her. It seemed very familiar, yet she had no recollection of this place.

She noticed how vivid the colors were. The light on the waves that lapped against the shore; the trees and their variety of colors they represented in a wide array of sizes and shapes; even the birds were bright and full of life. The sky was bright and sunny with clouds that were scattered and small, and a breeze that smelled of salt and water. It all shone with the purity and brilliance of after a storm. When the dinginess of the air was washed away and everything was clean and untainted.

Where was she?

Ryan stood and dug her toes in the soft sand before she began to walk around. She examined everything she came across: the red and orange mottled crab that scurried across the sand to the water. She cupped water in her hand and watched the sunlight cast brilliant rainbow prisms. The water was warm and soft. She saw turtles resting on the sand before the lumbered into the water away from her. Looking out across the water she saw something jump in the distance but was too unsure of what it was. Still looking out at the water Ryan saw that it was a horseshoe shaped cove, with mountains providing ample protection.

She was unsure of how long she stood there but her bliss was interrupted by a loud rustle that came from the forest. Slowly she turned, and backed until water lapped against her calves.

The beak came first.

Golden in color and hooked like a hawk it looked to be the size of her head. A hawk head followed the beak and was feathered the color of the night sky: ebony and navy which faded into gray and finally white. Large golden eyes peered at her with speculation and interest.

Slowly and almost methodically the beast stepped out of its Jungle covering. As tall as a Shire horse, it seemed to be nearly ten feet tall, if not taller. Front legs were scaled and taloned like an eagles' – and would probably tear Ryan in two if she moved a muscle. The rest of the body was that of a horse. The feathers from the neck faded into a blue roan color of a horses coat ending in a floor trailing blue-black tail that looked wavy and thick.

It reared on back hind legs.

What shocked Ryan the most was not the appearance of the creature but the fact that from its sides' two wings stretched to an impressive length. When it came down from its two legged stance those wings folded into its body and dragged on the ground.

A most impressive creature, she thought and stared in awe and fear. Not knowing what to do Ryan held out her hand in trepidation. The thing looked as though it could devour her and enjoy every bite.

Ryan had never seen anything like it.

The massive beast walked forward and she was astounded as instead of being ripping her in half, it instead bumped her hand with its beak. It truly gave her an up close personal gauge of how big it actually was, as its beak was at least three times the size her hand alone, and towered over her by at least two feet.

After a brief moment eyeing her, and possibly hesitation, it bowed.

So in her most formal manner, she bowed back. When she stood straight the thing vanished back into the woods.

"What the he—"

"A hippogryph is a noble creature that prides itself in seeing the true soul of a person." A voice mentioned beside her, making Ryan jump.

"_Cac_." She muttered. "Who are you?"

The woman was broad shouldered, and reminded Ryan of written depictions of Amazonians as she was at least seven feet tall and well-muscled. Hair the color of rich soil reached to the base of her back, a silver circlet that resembled vines encircled her head and seemed to keep her hair at bay. Her ears were pointed like what elves would have, if Ryan had ever met one. With eyes the color of jade set in olive skin, slender face with high rounded cheekbones and a slender nose. Lips were the color of berries and seemed to curve upwards on their own.

The woman was gorgeous.

Wearing tan leather breeches and darker suede boots that reached just below the knees. Her top had sleeves that were flowing and loose the color of cream, with a bodice that tightened around an ample bust. At her waist was a broadsword. "Artio."

"Artio?"

"Have you learned nothing from the sea?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryan stated, still unsure of what this – this thing was. A dream or nightmare she had no idea.

"Ryan, my dear, I know of you as I know your grandmother Cordelia. And we have been watching you."

Ryan was very confused. She didn't know what she was going but she began to look around for a way out.

"You've nothing to worry about. Alaster is the first line of defense." She nodded towards the hippogryph that returned and stood diligently beside Artio's side; it shook its massive head and began to groom its neck. "They can be temperamental, hippogryphs that is. Though we all know the gods can be as well, but I'm in a good mood today."

"I don't understand any of this." Ryan ran hands through her hair, utterly befuddled. "Where I am?"

"The Other. For right now that is. Which in your sense, and my guess state, reflects a place that is a safe haven for you." When Ryan only looked at her with a dumbfounded look, Artio sighed. "You don't know. You truly don't know."

"Did you not just hear me? I don't know this place, I don't know where I am, I don't understand – any of this." Ryan stated in frustration throwing her hands out.

"Sweetling. All of this can be explained."

Laughing Ryan only stared at her. "Please explain, because I really am lost."

"You are Dôn. Reincarnated."

"You say that as if I'm supposed to know what it means. I'm a mermaid, that's all I am. I don't know who Dôn is, what they are."

"You are that – a mermaid. But you are Dôn. I make no mistake, as we've been watching you for a while now." Artio shrugged. "Well you're entire life."

"My entire life." She whispered. That made no sense, her entire life she had been alone, utterly alone sans her mother and grandmother, but even they couldn't protect her from the horrors she had endured. "My entire life? Then why –"She gave a hard laugh. "why the hell have I been tormented my entire life of not being able to go home, not being able to see my father. Not being able to _defend _myself against a psychotic piece of shit?"

"Because even gods and goddesses have to go through a time of tribulation to find their true path in this world; to take their rightful place amongst us – if they are deemed worthy. A Reincarnates life is a life that is a mirror image of what they been through – just a different time frame. You are the Dôn, the All-Mother Goddess, Goddess of the Heavens, Air, Sea, and Moon." Artio walked towards her, and placed hands on Ryan's shoulders. With one hand she tilted Ryan's head up to meet her gaze. Ryan saw warmth in her gaze, and understanding, "Sweet daughter of the sea, you've not been forsaken but given a gift. One that only you can control." She gestured to the forest, then the sea. "This is your sanctuary - your true home. Though you are not truly here – yet, one day you find your way to this very island.

When Ryan only stared, unsure of everything, the goddess took Ryan's face in her hands. "I promise all will be explained. But for now – sleep, there is one memory you need to revisit. I'll find you when you wake"

Artio led Ryan to the hut. It was simple in design, as was the interior. A bed made of pelts and what looked like sea kelp and hay was in the corner, with a small table next to it. "Will you truly explain everything to me?" Ryan asked as she sat on the bed suddenly tired.

"Yes, I promise." With that Artio kissed Ryan's forehead and laid her back, as Ryan was already unconscious. "Would you mind watching her?" She asked Alaster.

The hippogryph eyed Ryan briefly before bobbing its head in agreement and settled itself outside the door.

Lemon grass, myrrh, and Juniper were lit and a fragrant smoke filled the hut that helped to relax the senses. Artio covered her with a soft deer pelt. "We'll talk when you wake. I'll explain everything, from the beginning and hopefully by then you will understand what I say to you, and your role." With that she disappeared.

Ryan was walking along path through the forest; her feet knew where they were going, even if her head didn't. When she came to the cove below her mother's cottage she smiled and automatically felt the pull to the water. On her way to the water's edge she discarded all her clothes.

They were discarded wherever she dropped them. Instead of her usual neat pile of clothes, she left a trail. And ran. Ran until the water was up to her thighs and she could plunge under the waves. She felt the change. It sizzled and crackled along her skin, she felt alive. Feeling free and using the power of her tail she pushed towards the surface as fast as she could catapulting her body out of the water. Like a breaching whale she rose above the surface and arched her body to dive back into the water.

For an hour she swam beneath the waves. Enjoying the murkiness of the water and the protective cocoon it brought. She swam against the bottom, scrapping her tail against the rocks to provide relief to the flaky dryness of her scales.

When she surfaced she stared at the wall of rock. If she could she'd run - swim. Swim to the protective arms of her family beneath the waves. But doing so would mean death for her mother, for her family, and for Reid and the Ipswich boys. Most likely anyone else they cared for. She beat the water with her fists first, then her tail. After her she took her frustration out on the water she turned to the surface and saw Reid staring at her.

They hadn't seen each other in days. And he looked like hell, though the scruff on his face suited him. She pushed her hair out of her face, and stayed where she was.

The staring contest wasn't enough for Reid. He had to know the real reason, so he removed the majority of his clothes and headed to the water.

Still she didn't move.

Reid reached her in a matter of minutes; he didn't say anything at first just held a hand to her cheek, her tail brushing against his legs. He watched her close her eyes and tilt her head into his hand as a tear rolled down her cheek. When she opened her eyes they were glassy, but clear as she cupped his face and placed her lips on his breathing into his lungs before dragging him under.

They breached the surface of the cave and Reid dragged himself onto the edge of the rocks. "Why?" was all he asked.

Ryan stared at the wall that held the rest of the ocean at bay, hundreds of pounds of pressure pushed against the stone wall but still it held. Surely she could gain some strength from that before Reid went off the deep end – literally. "To protect." She whispered.

"Me?" When she didn't answer he prodded further. "Who are you trying to protect Ryan?"

"Everyone." She said turning to him. "Everyone that I love, everyone that I care for. Donovan and Chase are in it together. I'm with you, my family dies. I understand enough about Chase's obsession to know that he would do anything to get what he wants, and he's roped Donovan into whatever scheme he has for you guys. If I'm not with Donovan my family will be hurt, or worse – killed."

"So you run back to his arms? Because you're scared."

She slapped the water with her tail in agitation, the sound reverberating off the walls. "Gods yes! I would do anything to protect my family. Amy, Sara, Kate, your brothers. You. I would die to protect you Reid." She said with ferocity "Why can't you get that?"

He felt the need to crush something, but he controlled it as he stared at her. He was so furious with her because she lied to him, didn't trust him, or to a certain extent. "Tell me something, was it a game. You and me?"

"No!"

"Then why not come to me. Or at least Caleb."

"Because it's my problem. This is my mess and you got dragged into it by some supernatural force and an asshole that can do nothing but try to control everything around him. I won't have you hurt for me. I won't have anyone get hurt because of me."

Reid stood. "Your problem? Your problem, that's rich." He jumped into the water and swam to where she was. "Are you fucking serious? You claim you like me, you trust me, and want to continue this – this thing, but as soon as a threat comes your way you run with your tail, literally tucked behind you."

"You can like it or not but that is who I am. I'm not going to sit here and wait for you all to be killed off one by one because of a psycho witch."

"Even if it meant your own life?"

Ryan didn't even hesitate, but the anger had left her. "Yes."

"You're an idiot." He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. He was supposed to protect her. They were supposed to take her away from this, not cause it to worsen. By all that was in hell he would continue to do it. But the anger seeped through him and left before he could try and hold on to it. "Can you trust me to help you? Honestly?"

Ryan bit her lip. "Yes. I'm so tired Reid. I'm tired of Donovan. I'm tired of Chase. I'm just tired of being beaten up. I'm tired of being alone" She murmured, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his skin. "I'm just so damn tired."

"But you aren't alone." He pulled back and made her look at him by taking her face in his hands. Tears were bright on her cheeks. It nearly had him undone, so he wiped them away. "You have your mom. You have us. You have me." He told her in a serious voice. "You have me." He murmured again before lowering his mouth to hers.

The kiss was gently and filled with warmth, deepening degree by degree before they were clinging to each other to stay afloat.

She pulled back to scrutinize him for a moment as he just stared at her, Ryan took his hand and led him to the ledge. "I'll be right back." She stated before she swam away. He gripped the edge of the rock before pulling himself out.

And waited.

Moments later Ryan, after a brief debate with herself as she changed to her human form she walked from behind some rocks with a blanket. She wanted to do this. With all the turmoil and fear in her life, she wanted something good and strong. She was going to follow her feelings, her heart, take something that she wanted – and if anything happened to her she would die with the knowledge that in this moment it was just Reid and she. No one else dictating what she would do, how to dress, what to say, how to act. Or beating her for their own perverse pleasure. Or running experiments to see into the foundation of her very being. It wasn't Donovan, her legacy, or Chase here. It was just Reid and Ryan.

She wore only a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, it was clear to Reid that she had no bra on. He brought his knees to his chest watching her lay the blanket on the smoothest part of the floor taking time to smooth it out. When she stood and turned to him Reid could see the nerves radiating from her body. Felt the nervousness that filled the air around her and him. "Ryan, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing something for me." She stated simply. "Will you come here?"

"I don't think I should." Especially given the condition that he was in at the moment, he didn't want to scare her off – a new sensation because if it was any other girl, Reid would be working his charm to try and coerce her into bed. But this was Ryan. So he was shocked when she walked to him, the sheer look of determination on her face aroused him further. Kneeling beside him, Ryan leaned forward and kissed him, deepening it before he had a chance to. Feeling the heat, Reid wrapped his arms around her bring him closer to him, turning so she was nestled in his lap, her arms hooked around his shoulders.

"I want this." She stated when she finally pulled back. "I want to share this with you. Here. Where it's you and me. None of the crap that were dealing with outside of this cavern. No Donovan. No Chase."

Ryan watched as the desire lit his eyes. Reid knew what she meant, knew the step she was about to make. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

With ease that astounded her he stood with her still scooped in his arms. She giggled. "Did you –"He looked at her with a bright smile. "You giggled."

"I did no such thing."

"You totally just giggled. A proud moment for us both."

Letting her slide out of his arms they knelt on the blanket in front of each other. When Reid reached for her she put a hand on his chest. There was no way she was changing her mind, he thought. "Will you trust me – after? Will you accept that I have to go back to Donovan until this blows over?"

Reid understood what she was saying and didn't like the idea. Didn't like the fact that even after they share this moment, she would head back the to the prick. "I will try to accept it. But I know Ryan – I see you and not what myths see you as. I want you. I want all of you." When Reid reached for her again she went willingly into his arms. And as he laid her back he stretched out beside her.

Ryan smiled at him. At the tenderness he was showing and knew. Knew this was right. Knew that this was how it was supposed to be.


End file.
